GrowingUp Magic
by the.lady.dragona
Summary: 11 Year old Yugi is invited to Hogwarts. Where he is thrown into the middle of the fight between good and evil, finding friendship and bravery along the way.  Set in the 1st year. Yaoi YxYY and others.
1. The Letter

Hey, everyone. New story from The Lady Dragona here. This is perhaps going to be my first epic fic. And just as a heads up I'd like to say to expect no less then twenty chapters, and more then likely, more then that.

This fic will span almost all of the original Harry Potter books. I'm still not sure where exactly I'm stopping, but there WILL be an end…. Eventually…

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh, or Harry Potter.

Yugioh and the Sorcerer's Stone

The Letter

A shadowy figure stood over a small bed, occupied by an even smaller boy. The shadow sighed as the sun slowly rose over the buildings that could be seen out the window. He knew he would have to leave soon, but he wished he could just stop time in its tracks and watch his little charge sleep for a while longer. The shadow became more alert as foot steps could be heard coming up the stairs outside the little room. He faded into nothing just as the door opened.

"Wake up, Yugi." A young lady whispered into the small boys ear. Her short black hair was in great contrast to her pale face and made her soft, amber, eyes seem larger then normal. The boy groaned. "One more minute, Mom…." He mumbled. His mother giggled. "I guess your grandfather and I will just have to eat your birthday pancakes for you then…." The boy shot up like a rocket. "Not my pancakes!" He cried.

His mother laughed.

"Well then you better come down for breakfast!" With that, she left. The boy stayed sitting in bed, trying to clear the fog of sleep from his mind. He shock his head and hopped out of bed, making his way toward a small, oak, dresser.

He looked into the mirror above the dresser and sighed. Although today was his eleventh birthday, Yugi looked the same as he did last year, at least to him. Many others would say that he had lost a bit of his baby-fat and that his tri-colored, spiky hair was quite a bit longer. But he didn't see these small changes to his appearance. In Yugis' eyes, he was still the scrawny kid he saw everyday in that mirror.

He shrugged and preceded to undress, Yugi winced when he pressed a large bruise on his chest. It was a dark purple and blue color. He pulled on a pair of loose fitting jeans and a white tee-shirt. Yugi then glanced at the last piece of his attire, a large, golden pendant in the shape of an upside-down pyramid, attached to a brown rope.

Yugis' grandfather had gotten the pendant on one of his many trips to Egypt when he was younger. The pendant was originally a puzzle that had been found in a pharaohs tomb. Grandpa Mouto had given it to Yugi as his sixth birthday present. Yugi had just finished the puzzle a few days ago.

Yugi made a mental note to be careful for the rest of the summer. He had ran into Ushio yesterday and was lucky to get away with only that one bruise. Yugi was the smallest kid in his class, in fact, he was smaller then even some kids in the lower grades. Because of his tiny stature, Yugi was constantly made fun of and was also the frequent target of bullies. Yugi quickly finished dressing and ran a comb through his hair, it wasn't like combing it did much anyway.

Yugi rushed out of his room and down the hall as smells of bacon and syrup filled the small two-story house. Yugi lived with his grandfather and mother. His father had been killed in an archeological dig in Mexico two years ago. Although Yugis' grandfather, Sugoroku, was an archeologist when he was young, he is now retired and runs a game-shop from the first story of the house.

Yugi noticed his mom at the stove of the quaint, little kitchen and his grandpa sitting at the little table, reading the newspaper. The old man looked up as Yugi entered the kitchen.

"Happy Birthday, my boy!" Sugoroku said with a grin. Yugi grinned right back. "Thanks, Grandpa!" His mother turned around with a plate full of pancakes, on top were two 'one' shaped candles. She began to hum the birthday song and his grandfather joined in as the candles were lighted.

Unknown to the happy little family at this time, an average size, brown, owl was sitting on the window. Watching. The owl hooted softly, becoming impatient. After a few more minutes of being ignored the owl pecked at the window, getting the attention of Yugis' mom. She froze as she laid eyes on the bird.

"Dad…." She said softly, so Yugi wouldn't hear. The old man came to stand beside her, noticing the owl as well. "Looks like he inherited his fathers genes after all." The elder Mouto mumbled. He opened the window to allow the owl to fly inside. Yugi gasped.

"Why is there an owl here?' He asked just as he finished with his pancakes. His mother and grandfather glanced at each other. Unsure of how to start this, but the owl was getting annoyed, it flew over to Sugoroku and nipped his ear, none to gently. The old man chuckled and quickly untied the letter from around its leg and the bird flew over to the table and began eating crumbs, awaiting for either a reply or to be dismissed.

The old man glanced at the front of the letter, and sure enough, written in bright green ink was Yugis' name and 'address'.

Yugi Mouto

7816 Turtle Ave.

Domino, Japan

The smallest bedroom

Sugoroku chuckled, his friend was as strange as ever. He handed the letter to Yugi. "I do believe this is for you" Yugi looked questioningly at his guardians. And preceded to open the letter when is mother gave him a nod. He turned it over in his hand. The envelope was sealed with a red, wax, stamp of a coat of arms. A shield surrounded by four animals, a lion, snake, badger, and raven. Yugi opened the seal and pulled out the letter.

Hogwarts School

of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards

Dear, Mr. Mouto

We are please to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1st. We await your owl by no later then July 31st.

Yours Sincerely,

Minevera McGonagall,

Deputy Headmistress

Yugi stopped reading and looked dumbstruck at the letter in his hand. "Is this some kind of birthday joke?" He asked, looking at his grandfather and mother. They were beaming at him.

"No, Yugi, This is not a joke. There are many things we have not told you about. For fear that you would not end up with the gift, we didn't want you to be disappointed." His mother said softly, tears gleamed in her eyes. Sugoroku came and wrapped an arm round Yugis' shoulders.

"You, Yugi, are a wizard. Just like your father. I know he would be proud." His grandfather announced. Yugis' eyes grew wide. "Really!" He gasped. Both guardians nodded. "Are you a wizard, Mom, Grandpa?" The old man chuckled.

"No. Although your mother and I came from a wizarding family, we ourselves have no magic. We are known as squibs in the wizarding community."

"So dad when to this, Hogwarts?" His mother answered this time.

"Yes. All wizards are invited to attend Hogwarts when they are eleven. You go for the entire year, but you can come home on holidays. You attend the school for seven years." Yugis' eyes were very wide now. He looked at the letter with a mixture of awe and nervousness. His mother seemed to notice his nervous look. "Don't worry, Yugi, you aren't required to go if you don't want to. Its your choice."

Yugi thought for a moment. He didn't want to be thought of as a little kid. Sugoroku and his mom had always babied him because of his small stature and childlike features. They said that he was innocent and needed to be protected. Yugi wanted to prove to his guardians that he could take care of himself. They had never let him spend the night at a friends house and had been reluctant to allow him to go on school fieldtrips. Although Yugi had never been away from home with out his guardians he was excited about a school for magic. "No, Mom, its ok. I want to go." Her eyes were reluctant but his grandfather put a hand on both their shoulders.

If you want to go, then we will support you, right, Shawna?" She was quiet for a moment, terrified of losing her little boy like she had lost her husband, but she reluctantly nodded. Who was she to decide her sons future for him? She knew his father would be ecstatic that Yugi was accepted into Hogwarts, and that he would want him to go. She smiled a sad smile.

"Well lets look at your supplies list then and, Dad? Can you order us a plane ticket? If I remember correctly Hogwarts is in England and that is also where we need to got to get the supplies." She gave her son a knowing smile as he stared at her, dumbstruck for the second time today. He was snapped out of it at his grandfather rushed out of the room to order their tickets online. He jumped at his mom.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" He cried and handed her the list.

The long-forgotten owl hooted annoyingly, ready to be off. It knew it still had a few letters to deliver and wanted to leave this strange country.

-oOOo-

Wow, I can't believe I gave the owl a bit of a personality. And sorry if the chapter ended kind of abruptly, I wasn't sure how to end it.

So here's the breakdown of Yugis' family. His mother and her dad (Sugoroku/Grandpa) are squibs, but the rest of this side of the family are a mix of wizards and muggles. Sadly most of this part of Yugis' family are dead for one reason or another. Yugis' dad was a wizard from a 'pure-blood' family. They ostracized him and his wife's family because they were not pure-blood, but many of them are still alive and will be showing up in later chapters.


	2. Diagon Alley and a Few New Friends

Chapter two of my pet project is here! AND NOTICE! The name of this story has changed from Yugioh and the Sorcerers Stone, to GrowingUp Magic. I changed it because I realized that it's going to span more then just the first book. _ And note that because I don't want to deal with the language barrier, I'm making it that Yugi and his parents are fluent in English.

Special Thanks to those who reviewed:

Xxdewdropsxx

Me myself I

Person

justarandomNightWorldfan

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or Harry Potter T_T

GrowingUp Magic

Diagon Alley and a Few New Friends

The day had finally arrived. Yugi and his family were traveling to London for Yugi to go to the magic school, Hogwarts. Term started in two weeks and he needed to get supplies.

"Yugi! Hurry up! The plane leaves in an hour, and we need to go!" His mother yelled down the hall.

Yugi groaned. He had packed the night before, but the suitcase was a bit to heavy for him to carry on his own.

"Well could someone come and help me then? The suitcase is heavy…." He answered her. Yugis' grandfather came to his aid.

Getting through airport security had gotten much easier lately, and the Moutos' had little difficulty getting on the awaiting flight.

Yugi almost couldn't control his excitement. The last few weeks had seemed to go by so very slowly, and now that the day was finally here, Yugi was like a little firecracker. Even his brand-new handheld videogame couldn't keep him occupied. Luckily for his mother and grandfather, he had stayed up all night and was fast asleep about an hour into the flight.

Yugi was shaken awake by his mother just before they landed.

"Sweetie, we're here, its time to get up.' She said and continued to gently shake the small boy. Yugi woke with a gasp.

"What happened! What did I miss! He cried. Afraid that he might have missed the magic. His mother laughed.

"You've missed nothing, Honey. But the plane is about to land. We need to get ready." Yugi, calmed now, just nodded and gathered up his things and stuffed them in the little backpack between his feet.

The London Airport was much busier then the one in Domino. People going every which way. Yugi was kind of intimidated, he'd never been around so many people at one time before, but he refused to let it show. If his mom thought he as scared now, she might change her mind about this whole thing and demand that they go home. She had always been protective, but especially so after Yugis father died.

Yugis grandfather and mother had reserved as car for the trip, they were planning on staying in London until the start of term next week. Apparently there was a place close to where Yugi would buy his things that they were staying at.

The Mouto family soon arrived at a small little pub in between two shops. A sign hung above the door 'The Leaky Cauldron'.

"I don't know, father. Are you sure this place is safe?" Yugis mother asked. The elder Mouto nodded at his daughter. "Of course. All wizards here in Europe come here to get their supplies. It might be a little rundown, but we will be very safe." Yugis mom still didn't look convinced, but she said no more.

Yugi had this feeling that they were the only ones who could see the pub, everyone else on the street just passed it by, their eyes gliding over it.

They walked inside and were immediately greeted by the bartender, wiping a dirty mug. " 'Ello, the name's Tom. Who might you all be?"

"Last name is Mouto. I do believe we have reservations." The bartender looked confused for a moment that smiled. "Oh ya, I remember now!" He reached under the bar and pulled out three keys. "Here are the keys to your rooms. You all are numbers 101, 102, and 103. They are just up the landing there. If you need anything, just holler." Sugoroku took the keys and handed one to each to his family. "Thank you." The bartender just nodded as the Moutos made their way to the stairs.

Yugi dragged his suitcase up the narrow stairs with much difficulty. The luggage had to be more then half his size! He yelped as it slipped out of his grasp. Only t be caught by a tanned hand. "Let me help you with that." Yugi looked up and met lavender eyes. The boy pulled the luggage up the last few steps. "What do you have in here? Bricks?" The newcomer gave Yugi a wink, making the smaller boy blush. "No!"

"Haha! I was just kidding. Are you going to Hogwarts? You look a little young…" Yugi huffed and crossed his arms. Trying, and failing, to look more intimidating. "As a matter of fact, yes, I am going to Hogwarts. This is my first year!" The other boy smiled. And Yugi got a good look at him. His eyes weren't the only interesting about this kid. His entire appearance was strange, not that Yugi could point fingers. His new companion had tanned skin and long blond hair, that fell in spikes to the middle of his back. His arms and neck were decorated in gold bands. He wore a dark grey hoodie and cargo pants. He was about a head taller the Yugi.

"How cool. This is my first year as well. Maybe we will be in the same classes, but I gotta go, my sister is waiting for me. See ya." He left Yugi standing at the top of the stairs, realizing that he hadn't got the name of the strange teen. The smaller boy grabbed his suitcase and heaved it to his room.

Yugi was getting more excited by the minute. He had just met another kid like him, and they were both first years! Yugi hoped they had similar classes, it would be nice to know someone on the first day.

Yugi plopped onto the bed in his room. The place wasn't much, but it was larger then his room back home.

There was a knock on the door just before it opened. "Yugi, honey, are you ready?" The small boy jumped from the bed. "You bet!" He rushed over to his mother and they both traveled down the stairs.

The pub was more lively now. People in robes and other strange clothes mingled around. All, seemingly, quite happy. Yugis mom led him to the back of the pub, to a small alley with only a trashcan. Yugi was confused.

"Are you sure this is where we need to be, Mom?" The woman shrugged. "Your grandfather told us to meet him here. Now where is that man?" Suddenly the wall began to move. The bricks sliding around, making a large hole in the wall and revealing a huge street lined with shops of all kinds. Yugis grandfather was standing on the other side of the hole grinning at his family. "Come on you two. We don't have all day." The old man called and disappeared into the crowds. Yugis mom quickly grabbed his hand and pulled him along after his grandfather.

This time Yugi was thankful for his moms protectiveness. He was certain that if she didn't have a hold of his hand they would have lost him. Yugi was so overwhelmed with this new world he barely had control of his feet. The small boy had only seen things like this in videogames.

They passed clothes shops, food shops, wand shops, potion shops, and everything in between. People dressed in funny clothes or trying to sell things littered the already crowded street known as Diagon Alley.

They soon came to a large white building. Yugis mom stopped and looked at it cautiously. It was leaning heavily to one side. "Are you sure we should go in there, Dad?" She asked. The elder Mouto turned around. "Of course! This is where we are going to exchange our Yen for wizard money. This is the wizard bank, Gringotts." Yugi grinned up at his mother. "What's the matte, Mom? Scared?" The woman gasped. "Of Course not!... It just doesn't look safe is all…" Both boys laughed and dragged her up the stairs and into the bank.

A white haired boy had watched the Mouto family go into Gringotts, but he had also seen the golden pendant around Yugis neck. He chuckled darkly and melded into the shadows.

After exchanging their money Sugoroku decided it would be best to get robes first, much to Yugis dismay. He had wanted a wand first.

Yugi hated getting fitted for clothes. He always felt like the seamstress was looking at him like a kid and it was embarrassing to see just how small he was compared to other kids. He breathed a sigh of relief when they finally left the shop and headed to get his books.

Yugi was a bit odd for his age in the regard that he liked to read. He would often curl up with a large book and be lost in it's pages for hours on end. So when he was finally able to get into the book store he instantly became lost in his own little world. Drifting from shelve to shelve, running his hands along the spines of the leather bound books.

The store was crowded with kids and their families, all trying to buy school books. Yugi wasn't paying attention to where he was going and bumped into someone. They both fell to the ground. The boy he bumped into quickly scrambled up and held his hand out to Yugi. "I'm so sorry! I should be more careful I," but Yugi cut him off and took his hand. "No, It's ok. I was the one who wasn't watching where I was going." Yugi looked into large, brown, doe-like eyes framed by a mane of snow white hair. The other boy seemed nervous, scared even. Yugi smiled at him. "I'm Yugi. What's your name?" The other boy fidgeted around.

"Um… My name is Ryou, Ryou Bakura." Ryou was slowly stepping away from Yugi. "I really need to tell you. You should stay away from me." Yugi cocked his head to one side. "What do you mean?" Yugi asked.

"Um… Things happen around me. I should go!" Ryou quickly turned around and fled the store. Leaving a very confused Yugi behind.

Ryou was running down the street, not caring if people looked at him strangely. His entire body was shaking. He leaned up against a building in a deserted alley trying to catch his breath and fighting of loosing consciousness.

Ryou had been blacking out more and more frequently lately. It was scaring him. The first couple times it happened he had just been confused. Now he was terrified.

He had also been hearing strange voices, or, rather, one voice, and Ryou was beginning to think he had gone mad.

Ryou groaned and clutched the red hot pendant he wore around his neck. It was a gift from his father. Ryou loved and hated that pendant. The blackouts had started after he had gotten the pendant in the mail from his dad who was working in Egypt. He claimed it was an ancient artifact. Ryou had never taken the object off. He couldn't. Every time he tried to take it off, the rope it was attached to would shrink to the point that it was to small to fit over his head.

After the blackouts, Ryou had discovered that his friends were disappearing, one by one. Either they would just never be found, or they were sent to the hospital for being in a coma. Even the people who used to bully him would have something happen to them. Typically they would be found, blabbering to themselves, or screaming about monsters. Some were even found dead, tortured to the point that their bodies were unrecognizable.

Ryou fell to the ground. Crying, but soon a voice whispered in his mind.

**Don't be afraid. I won't hurt you. Now sleep. I have some more things to do.** And Ryou knew no more.

By the time evening was approaching, Yugi had gotten almost all of his school supplies. The only thing missing was the wand. This was the part Yugi had been anticipating ever since Grandpa had told him.

They came to a small shop. The words 'Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C.' were written in gold above the shop. Long boxes filled the small, dirty, windows. A bell rang as they opened the door, but no one came. The small family looked around the shop, but the owner was no where to be found. Row upon rows of dusty boxes lined the shelves

"Excuse me? Mr. Ollivander? I'm here to buy a wand." Yugi called out. A few seconds passed and still nothing. But suddenly a ladder came sliding along one of shelves with a thin man at the top.

"Well hello there, young man. That's quite the charm you have on your hair." Yugi looked confused at the statement. What was a charm and why was it in his hair? Just before Yugi had a chance to ask the man disappeared into the back of the shop, on foot, But he soon came back with a tape measure.

"You said you were here to buy a wand, correct? Of course you are! No one comes in here unless they either need a new wand or want one fixed! Now, which is you wand arm?" Yugi was slightly over whelmed with this strange man. "Um… Do you mean which hand do I write with?"

"Of course! What else could I mean? Now which is it? Left, or right?"

"Um. Right." Ollivander began measuring Yugis arm.

"Now wands are a wizards most important tool. And there are many different kinds of wands, most of them varying depending on what region you live. Here in Europe, we use three different cores and many kinds of wood. The three cores are: Dragon HeartString, Unicorn Hair, and Phoenix Feather. But the most important thing about wands is that the wizard does not chose the wand, oh no. The wand chooses the wizard." Yugi didn't quite understand the last bit. How could an object have a mind? But he was soon more worried about the tape measure then the intelligence of wands. It was now moving on it's own, and measuring the space between his nostrils. Yugi sneezed, sending the tape measure flying.

Ollivander was now walking up and down the many shelves, picking out boxed as he went and muttering to himself. He came back to the front with his arms full of boxes. He opened one and handed a long stick like object, which Yugi figured was the wand, to Yugi. The boy stood there, unsure of what to do.

"What's wrong, boy? Give it a wave!" Yugi blushed bright red and waved his arm around, feeling very silly. What was this supposed to do?

Ollivander snatched the wand and handed Yugi another, but just as Yugi raised his arm, that one was taken to. This process went on for quite a while, Ollivander growing more excited by the minute. "You're a trick one, eh? Perhaps something non-conventional will do?" The strange man left once again. Yugi hung his head. Maybe this Hogwarts place had gotten it all wrong. Yugi was beginning to seriously doubt he was a wizard.

Ollivander came back to the front with just one box this time. He pulled out a wand very different from the others. The wood was light but it had a black handle. "This wand is made of the wood from an olive tree, we don't normally use this kind of wood simply because the trees don't grow well here. I found that particular tree on a trip to Egypt. Had a strange magical aura 'bout it. Anyway. The core is the tail feather of a white phoenix." Yugi took the wand and gasped as warmth spread from his hand all throughout his body. As he waved the wand white and gold sparks shoot out of the end. Ollivander grinned. "Well, this is your wand then."

Yugis grandfather paid for the wand and they left the shop. Yugi couldn't take his eyes of his new wand. He also was anticipating finally going to Hogwarts more the ever.

-oOOo-

Dark shadows permeated room 103 of the Leaky Cauldron like a mist. An even darker figure standing in the middle, the shadows wrapped around him like a protective cloak. The figure stood over Yugis bed. A silent, dark, guardian.

Although the figure looked as if he was completely absorbed in watching his little charge, and unawares of his surroundings, he was actually listening to every quiet breath, every slight movement. Making sure nothing threatened the safety and wellbeing of the boy he guarded.

He hadn't been appointed the boys guardian. It wasn't his actual job. But the boy had somehow released him from his dark prison. A place where only shadows and biting cold existed. For this, he was eternally grateful. Therefore, he took it upon himself to protect the boy. He had already punished most of the people who had dared to harm the boy.

The figure became more alert as a strange presence grew near. He had already felt this same presence twice today. A quiet chuckle filled the air.

"So you are the Spirit of the Puzzle?" The figure snapped his head in the direction of the door. There, leaned a young man. His pale complexion and snowy hair standing out greatly against the shadows.

"Who are you?" The figure asked. The white haired boy gave him a feral grin. "I am known as Bakura."

The figure was silent. Trying to figure out if this newcomer meant him or his charge any harm. "What are you doing here?" The other chuckled again. "I felt your presence and saw that boy with the Millennium Puzzle around his neck. So I just came by to say 'hello'. I don't intend to harm your host, as long as you don't harm mine. We clear?" The figure nodded and stepped toward Bakura. His features becoming clear. He continued to watch his visitor with uncertainty in his blood-red eyes, but everything else about him radiated confidence, from his voice to his walk.

"Well, Bakura, since you claim to not want to harm Yugi, I suppose I can tell you what I call myself, since I do not have an official name. I am Yami."

-oOOo-

Ok. No one better yell at me for giving Yugi a special wand. The other Yugioh characters will get ones to. And I picked Olive wood because Olive branches symbolize peace and the wood is a light color. It just seemed to fit. And for those of you who asked: No, Yugi does not know about Yami yet. And the other hikaris don't know about their yamis either, but Ryou is the closest to figuring it out. (Not sure who is gonna be first yet. _)

I'm sorry that the main cast of Harry potter hasn't shown up yet, but I'm sure everyone already knows Harry's story so I figured it wasn't necessary to write his part in yet. The golden trio will appear next chapter :)

PLEASE review. I worked really hard on this chapter! And it's ok to give constructive criticism. You don't have to LOVE it, but it's also ok if you do! ^_^


	3. Train Ride and Friends

Oh gosh. I'm very sorry for the late update. I've been grounded from the computer and, therefore, unable to write anything, but I'm still here! I also have been having trouble with this chapter. So I'm sorry if it's a bit choppy. The creative juices just weren't flowing. :(

Special thanks the reviewers:

justarandomNightWorldfan, Relina-Chan, 777angeloflove, xx-Ryou's Dancer-xx, Littlekuriboh1fan, FifthDayOfMay, deathnoteno1fan-codegeasslover, blucross, YankeeSamson

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or Harry Potter. T_T

GrowingUp Magic

Train Ride and Friends

The day had finally arrived. Yugi and his parents had spent the past week in London, getting ready to send the little Mouto off to Hogwarts.

Yugi had spent almost all his time exploring Diagon Alley and shops within it and stayed awake till the early hours of the morning reading his school books. Yugi hadn't been this excited for school since Kindergarten.

His parents were driving to the station, where a train would take him and all the other students to Hogwarts.

Yugi is currently rushing around his room, making sure that he hadn't forgotten anything.

"Yugi! Hurry up! You don't want to miss the train and we're late as it is!" His mom called up the stairs. They had packed the night before because their plane back to Japan was leaving right after the train to Hogwarts.

Yugi jumped on top of his suitcase, trying to close it after stuffing all his extra things. "Coming, Mom!" Yugi sighed in relief when he heard the tell-tail click, signaling his suitcase was firmly closed.

The ride to the train station was uneventful, even though Yugis nerves were going haywire. This was going to be his first real time away from Mom and Grandpa. For most eleven year olds, this was not a very big deal, but for Yugi, it was like a test of his maturity. Could he handle school and friends on his own, or would he be sent home early?

The train station was packed with people hurrying around in all directions. Unfortunately, the Mouto family was beginning to seriously doubt the sanity of the eldest member of their family.

They were standing between platforms 9 and 10, with a ticket that clearly said 'Platform 9¾'. Sugoroku Mouto scratched his head, facing the brick wall labeled 9. "I know there is something special about this wall. I just can't remember what!" Yugis mom sighed loudly and tapped her foot. The elder Mouto stepped back but continued to examine the wall. Yugis mom almost screamed when she saw a kid running full speed at the wall in question with a cart of luggage, but the scream caught in her throat when, instead of crashing, the kid disappeared right into the wall. Grandpa laughed loudly. "Of course! You have to go through the wall!" Shawna almost fainted.

After much convincing, and bribing, the Moutos finally got ready. Yugi was in the front, excited as could be. His mom behind him and Grandpa behind her. Yugi took a deep breath and ran at the wall, but became nervous as it approached. He closed his eyes and anticipated a crash that never came.

Yugi opened his eyes to see none other then a bright red and black steam engine with families crowded around it. Kids were boarding and hanging out the windows to bid their parents good by.

Yugis mom appeared behind him and leaned against the wall to her left, panting. She had never been so terrified in all her life. Sugoroku pushed the two forward. "Come now. You need to find a seat, Yugi."

Grandpa helped Yugi heave his suitcase onto the train, but Yugi had to find a seat on his own. The small boy passed carriage after carriage, all were full. He finally came to the very back of the train. He opened the door and peaked his head in for a nice surprise.

Sitting against the far window was Ryou. The boy he had met at the book store. Yugi grinned. "Hey, Ryou!" The albino in question jumped about a foot off the seat. He hadn't been expecting anyone, but surprise soon turned to nervousness.

"Um... Hi…"

"Is it ok if I sit here? Everything else is full." The boy just nodded.

Yugi pulled his luggage into the large compartment, but when he tried to lift it he struggled and almost fell over. Ryou acted on instinct and quickly rushed to the small boys aid. Together they heaved Yugis suitcase onto the rack above the seats.

"Thanks, Ryou! That thing would have squished me!" Ryou's face turned red and he ducked his head. "No problem"

The whistle sounded and Yugi rushed to the window just in time to see his mom and grandpa.

"Behave yourself, young man! And stay safe for me!" his mother called as the train pulled away from the station. Yugi grinned and waved to them until the train rounded a corner and the station was no longer visible.

Yugi took his seat and glanced at Ryou. The albino looked extremely uncomfortable and he refused to look Yugi in the eye. But the awkward silence was soon gone as the compartment door opened once more.

Yugi gasped as the newcomer stuck his head in. It was the boy who had helped him with his luggage on his first day in London! The tanned face and sandy blond hair was unmistakable! The boy grinned and launched himself at Yugi.

"I thought it was you I saw at the station! That crazy hair of yours is hard to miss!" Yugis face turned bright red and he rubbed the back of his head. "Um… Thanks… I think." The other just continued to grin, till he saw Ryou.

"Hey, Who is your friend here, Yugi? I don't think I've seen him before." Yugi jumped at the chance to introduce his new friends to one another.

"This is Ryou. I met him at the book store in Diagon Alley. Ryou, this is… Um. You never told me your name…" The tanned boy had taken a seat directly across form his small friend, next to Ryou, who had scooted as far against the window as he could. Now it was the sandy haired boys turn to blush. He laughed a little.

"Sorry about that. I was in a bit of a rush that time. My name is Marik Ishtar. I'm originally from Egypt. Cool huh?" Ryou was now very interested in the conversation. His father was an archeologist for Egypt and he had always found the place, and it's people, mysterious.

"My grandfather was once an archeologist in Egypt." Yugi said, hoping Marik would like this, but the Egyptian frowned.

"My family doesn't like archeologists much." Yugis eyes widened.

"Why not? Doesn't it bring good tourism and money into the country?" Marik sighed.

"Yes, it does do that, but many of them are nothing but treasure seekers. Besides, don't you think it rude to disturb the dead in their ancient slumber?" Yugi and Ryou exchanged nervous glances. This kid was kinda weird.

Marik noticed the golden pendant around Yugis neck. He instantly leaned in to get a better look. "Is that…. The Millennium Puzzle? The unsolvable artifact that caused the entire excavation team who found it to all die of mysterious deaths!" Ryou gasped. So he wasn't the only one with a cursed artifact from Egypt?

Yugi was unfazed by Mariks accusations. He had heard his grandfather repeat the same story over and over many times before, so he just nodded. "Yes. It is the Millennium Puzzle, and I've heard all that about how it's evil and stuff, but nothing bad has happened to me. In fact… it seems that less bad things have happened since I solved the puzzle." Ryous face fell. He had hoped that he wasn't the only one. Why did he have to be the one with the cursed artifact?

"Well I have one to." Ryou perked up again. Perhaps…?

Marik pulled a long, gold, rod from his back pocket. A small ball sat on top with the same eye as Yugis puzzle! Yugi gasped.

"Oh wow! Is it a puzzle to!" Marik laughed.

"No way. This is the Millennium Rod. It's been in my family for generations. My father claims that the pharaoh who created the items (1) entrusted them to us for safe keeping, until it's dark powers would be needed once more." Yugis eyes widened and he looked at the item in awe. Ryou was quite a bit more cautious.

"So… there are more then just two?" Marik looked up sharply.

"Why do you ask?" He watched the albino carefully.

"You said the 'items' were entrusted to your family. The plural form of item means more then one." Marik made a face.

"Your smart. And yeah I did say 'items'. According to ancient texts, there were seven items created in order to control an evil force that was threatening to engulf the world in darkness. But the creation of the items just made the darkness stronger. Their only solution was to sacrifice the reigning pharaohs soul to the items. Apparently only one of them has his soul in it. And according to the same text, every item has it's own special power that only the true owner can fully utilize." Ryou looked down, deep in thought, but Marik was not finished. "By the way, Ryou, why are you so curious?"

The albino stiffened. He hadn't showed anyone the ring since the first accident had happened. He gulped. These boys seemed safe… and perhaps their items would protect them from his. He could only hope this as he reached into his shirt. "I'm asking because I have a Millennium Item as well." He lifted a golden ring with five prongs hanging from it and a triangle in the middle with the same eyes as the others. Marik gasps and reaches for the ring. Only to feel a slight electric shock as soon as his fingers brushed the gold artifact. He gasped and pulled his hand away. Ryou pulls the ring away from Marik. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean for it to shock you, but that seems to happen to anyone who tries to take it… I can't control it." Ryou hung his head in shame, but Yugi put a hand on his shoulder.

"It's ok, Ryou. Everything happens for a reason. Maybe we were all meant to meet like this." Ryou looked into Yugis eyes, suddenly feeling much better. He decided not to tell his new friends about the strange things that happen to the people who get to close to him. He didn't want them to be afraid and to avoid him because of this.

Yugi opened his mouth to ask a question, but Marik stopped him. "No more questions about the item, at least for now. I've heard these stories all my life. I want to talk about Hogwarts!"

Yugi grinned. "Well I read, a little bit of the books… The place seems really interesting."

The trio talked at great length about their new school. All of them excited and anxious.

Partway into the ride, a lady with a cart selling all kinds different foods and candy came by. Ryou politely declined to buy anything, Yugi bought a pocket full, and Marik bought enough for ten people! The Egyptian ripped into his candy, devouring all food in sight. Ryou looked ill. Marik noticed Ryous strange expression. "What's wrong? Don't like sweets?" The albino shook his head

"It's not that… I'm just not hungry. Besides, they are sure to serve us dinner. I might as well not ruin my appetite." Marik shrugged. "Suit yourself."

Yugi absently looked out the window, deep in thought. He couldn't get what Marik said out of his head. That they made evil stronger. He unconsciously touched the puzzle. It always felt so warm, and sometimes, when everything was quiet and still, he swore he could feel a heart beat inside.

It was getting dark and the boys decided to dress in their robes. Ryou and Yugi both stripped down to put on their new clothes, but Marik just put the robe on over his regular attire. Ryou made sure to hide the ring under his robes. He wasn't comfortable with leaving it out in the open, people tended to stare at gold. Yugi kept the puzzle out, he didn't care if people stared or ask questions.

The train came to a stop and Marik reached into the rack above his seat and grabbed both his and Yugis' luggage, Yugi was to short to reach his own. Ryou had no difficulty getting his things.

It was dark and raining when they got off the train amongst the other students, all dressed in black robes.

The three stood off to the side, completely lost on what to do or where to go. The other students filed of the train, most of them had obviously done this before and knew where they were going.

A loud, booming, voice sounded over the hubbub of the crowd. "Firs' years! Over here!" Marik grabbed Yugi and Ryou and dragged them toward the voice. He was determined to not lose his new friends in the crowd.

-oOOo-

(1) – Mariks 'facts' and stories are not always correct or accurate. So just because he says something doesn't mean it's true!

Geez! It's taken me long enough to update _. And I really am sorry about the wait. But I'm still here! Next update should be soon… Hopefully the updates will come a bit faster now that I have all the Harry Potter books! (Got them for Christmas!)

Please review! It helps me update faster if I know people are interested!


	4. Sorting

I wasn't very pleased with the last chapter…. I might change it… Not sure yet. But please enjoy chapter four of GrowingUp Magic!

Thanks to the Reviewers: YankeeSamson, 777angeloflove, justarandomNightWorldfan, blucross, deathnoteno1fan-codegeasslover, EllyElric, Littlekuriboh1fan

GrowingUp Magic

Sorting

-oOOo-

They found their way to a mountain of a man. He as at least six Yugis' tall! And about four of him wide. He looked down at the boys.

"You three firs' years?" They just nodded, unable to speak. "Well get in a boat behind me then. We'll cast off soon. I'm Hagrid, by the way." They nodded once more and got in a boat.

The little boats began moving all on their own once everyone was in. Marik leaned over the side to look in. The water was as black as the night sky, and cold to.

Marik shivered and wrapped his cloak tighter around himself.

"You cold, Marik?" Yugi asked.

"Yes I'm cold! I'm from Egypt, Remember? I'm not use to this!" Ryou laughed a little.

"It's not even that bad yet. Just wait till winter." Marik looked at the Albino in horror.

"You've got to be kidding!" He cried. But Ryou shook his head, much to Mariks distress.

The Egyptian soon forgot about the cold and stared in awe at the castle that had just come into view. Soft 'Ooooh' and 'Wow' could be heard from the other students.

Marik was the first of the three to get over the shock of seeing the castle. Although he had never seen a place quite that large, or grand, he had lived in the buried Pharaohs palace his whole life. So he soon just shrugged it off.

The boats soon came to a small cave in the side of the cliff that Hogwarts sat upon. The cave was more like a tunnel then anything and was quite short. The boats eventually hit the shallow edge and everyone climbed out and followed Hagrid up the short flight of stairs, right to a huge, oak door. Hagrid pounded on the door a few times and it opened instantly to reveal a tall, stern looking witch in emerald robes.

"Firs' years, Professor McGonagall."

"Thank you, Hagrid. I'll take them from here." She opened the doors wide and everyone followed her inside.

Yugi gasped. The entrance hall was gigantic! He was sure the entire game shop would fit with plenty of room to spare.

Professor McGonagall turned to look at them once everyone was inside.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but first you must be sorted into your houses. The sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, you house will be like your family. You will have class with your housemates, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in you house common room. The four houses are: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has it's own history and has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn you house points, and rule braking will lose points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup. The Sorting Ceremony will begin shortly, until then, wait here and don't wander off." She gave some students a stern look before entering through a door to the right.

"Yugi?" Marik asked. Trying to get the attention of the shorter boy. "Do you know anything about this 'Sorting'?" Yugi shook his head, and they both looked to Ryou.

The albino seemed surprised, but spoke up. "I do know a little, only about the houses though. Gryffindors are known for loyalty and bravery, Ravenclaws are know for being smart. Slytherins are crafty, and Hufflepuffs are the nice ones." Marik frowned.

"How do they determine this though? Couldn't you just end up picking any house you want?" Ryou shrugged.

"I hope we are in the same house. I don't like the thought of being separated from my friends." Yugi blushed as soon as he said this, not believing how cheesy that had to sound to the others.

Marik wrapped both arms around Yugi and Ryous neck. "Don't worry, little buddy. I'm sure it will work out!" Yugi nodded just as McGonagall returned.

"We are ready for you now. Please form a line and follow me." She led the students through the large doors on the right into a large dining hall. Four long tables of students and a fifth table, set up high with what looked like the professors filled the hall. Candles adorned the walls, giving the place a warm feeling. The new first years gaped at the ceiling. The night sky was clearly visible, as if there was no roof.

"Do you think they didn't put a roof on this place?" Marik asked. A bushy haired girl had obviously over heard and answered his question.

"No. It's bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read about it in Hogwarts, A History."

McGonagall led them right down the middle of the hall just in front of the teachers table. There sat a stool where she placed a pointed hat that looked like it hadn't seen a dry-cleaner in decades. The first years gasped as a rip opened right at the brim and hat began to sing.

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge by what you see,

I'll eat my self if you can find

A smarter hat then me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

You top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve, and chivalry

Sat Gryffindor apart;

You may belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffs are true

And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

If you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folk use any means

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And get in a flap!

Your in safe hands though I have none

For I'm a Thinking Cap!" (1)

The entire hall burst into applause as the hat finished, and bowed to each of the tables.

Marik leaned over to Yugi and Ryou. "I don't like the idea of some hat looking into my head."

"Me either, but I don't think we have much of a choice… I just wish we didn't have to do this in front of everyone…" Yugi said just before McGonagall began calling names.

Ryou was the second person to be called. He looked a little frightened and wobbly walked to the stool and slipped the hat onto his head with his eyes clenched shut.

`Hmm. Well this is strange. You seen to have two minds here. Now who should I sort? One of you is shy, kinda, intelligent, and uncertain of yourself, a perfect candidate for Hufflepuff, or Ravenclaw. The other is malevolent, cruel and calculating. Someone perfect for Slytherin. But what's this? You both have great courage and loyalty to those you hold dear. Better be` "GRYFFINDOR!" Ryou rushed from the stool and over to the far left table that had burst into applause. They might have been happy to have him, but Ryou was now terrified.

The bushy haired girl (They now knew as Hermione) was called after sometime and sorted in to Gryffindor. They were apparently going in alphabetical order by last name. Yugi was getting nervous. He had always been picked last for everything, because of his small size and clumsiness, no one wanted him on their team.

Marik was called next. He walked confidently to the hat and pulled it over his sandy hair. The hat took even longer for Marik then it did for Ryou.

`Oh my. Aren't you a strange character? You would do well in Slytherin with all of this pent-up anger and hatred. But you also seem to have a great love and devotion to your sister. You care for those who mean something to you.`

Marik was beginning to look angry. Instead of smirking his face was now contorted into a fierce scowl. When the hat finally called, "GRYFFINDOR!" He just 'hmphed' and went to sit by Ryou.

Yugi took this time to look around more, noticing that the Slytherins looked like a rough group. He prayed to any god that might be listening that he wasn't put with them. A few of them reminded him of bullies back home.

'I hope I get put in Gryffindor with Marik and Ryou, although Hufflepuff doesn't sound that bad…" He was quickly pulled from his thoughts at the sound of his name.

"Yugi Mouto?" Yugi realized they had already called him two other times.

He blushed as he rushed up. "Sorry." He mumbled to McGonagall. She just directed him to the Sorting Hat. He could hear almost everyone laughing at him now.

Yugi slumped onto the stool and pulled the hat over his wild hair. He almost fell over though, when a voiced sounded in his head.

`What's this? Another two minder, hmm?`

'What! Who is this? What's going on?' Yugi didn't get an answer to his question.

`Hmm. You seem to be the dominate one… but the door shows some use. It's locked tight though. I guess I'll have to sort just you.` Yugi realized it was the hat that was talking to him. Well he figured that made sense… kinda.

`Hmm. An innocent one you are. Kind, and compassionate. A good candidate for Hufflepuff. Oh, but you are smart two, maybe Ravenclaw…. But what's this? I see there is great courage hidden in your heart and strong loyalty to your friends. I better put you in` "GRYFFINDOR!" Relief washed through Yugi as he rushed to sit next to his friends, but he was worried about what the hat said, 'Two minds.' He wondered what that could mean. Yugi was pulled from his thoughts what Marik threw an arm around his shoulder.

"Well we were able to keep the gang together!" Yugi grinned, but Ryou gave a very weak smile. He looked ill, but Yugi didn't get a chance to ask him what was wrong before people were welcoming him to Gryffindor.

A red haired boy, Ronald Weasley, was sorted into Gryffindor and sat beside Hermione. The sorting ended with Blaise Zabini going to Slytherin.

Yugi looked up at the professors table when he noticed an old man getting to his feet.

'This must be the Headmaster, Dumbledore, that Ryou was telling Marik and me about on the train. Wow. He looks really old…" Yugi blushed as soon as he had thought that. Even though it had been only in his head, Yugis mother had raised him to respect his elders.

"Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!"

Yugi was confused. Was he supposed to know what that meant? He turned to Ryou to ask, but was shocked to find the tables now filled with food. Everyone was filling their plates and chatting with their friends. Yugis stomach growled. He hadn't realized how hungry he was!

Yugi was filling his plate when some one tugged on his hair. He looked up to come face to face with a pair of identical red headed twins. "Umm… Can you please not pull on my hair?"

"Huh? Oh, sorry. We wanted to see if it was real." One said

"Can you tell us what spell you used to do this?" The other continued

"We are really curious." They said this at the same time.

Yugi was very much surprised. "I didn't use a spell. My hair is natural." They looked shocked.

"You serious!"

"Your hair is natural!"

"WICKED!"

Yugi really didn't know what to say to this. Luckily he didn't have to

"Leave him alone, you two." Yugi looked across the table. The red head across from, him was glaring at the twins. "Sorry about them." He said. "They are Fred and George, my brothers. I'm Ron Weasley, by the way."

Yugi shook his hand. "I'm Yugi. It's nice to meet you." Marik and Ryou had been watching the exchange between Yugi and the twins.

"How do you tell them apart?" Asked Marik.

Ron laughed a little. "You don't. You guess their name and hope you are right. Of course it doesn't help that they like switch their names on you." Marik laughed to.

"I'm Marik, and the quiet one beside me is Ryou."

"Those are some interesting names. Where do you come from? Oh! I'm Hermione Granger."

"I'm Egyptian, but Yugi here is Japanese. Not sure 'bout Ryou. Where do you come from?"

"Well, my father is British, my mom is Japanese. I was born in Japan, and moved here when I was six."

Hermione looked confused. "I understand why Ryou is here at Hogwarts, but Yugi, shouldn't you be going to the Imperial Magic Academy in Japan. And Marik go to the school in Egypt?"

Yugis jaw dropped. "My parents never told me there was a magic school in Japan!"

"They didn't? Are you muggle born? I am."

Yugi shook is head. "No. My mom and grandpa are squibs, so are most is most of that side of my family, but apparently my dads side of the family are all magical." Son everyone was sharing things about their family, except Marik.

"What is you family like, Marik?" Yugi asked. The Egyptian didn't say anything at first. "It's complicated." He mumbled and continued to eat.

Yugi was surprised by this, so far Marik hadn't missed a chance to either show off of tell everything he knew to anyone who would listen.

Yugi had been so preoccupied with listening to everyone that he hadn't noticed the ghosts appear all around him.

"Hello new Gryffindors! Welcome to Hogwarts. I am Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington. Resident ghost of Gryffindor Tower." Yugi looked up to see a head floating just above the table. He yelped and almost fell over. "Oh, sorry if I startled you." Said the ghost.

"I know who you are! You're Nearly Headless Nick!" Ron cried.

Marik was instantly intrigued. "Nearly Headless? How can you be nearly headless?" The ghost gave Marik a scowl.

"Like this." He grabbed his ear and pulled. His head swung off his neck and fell onto his shoulders.

"COOL!" Marik cried, but Ryou was looking paler then usual.

Marik was about to ask more questions, but Dumbledore was standing once again. The entire hall became quite.

"Just a few more word now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start of terms notices to give you. First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well." Dumbledore looked at Fred and George before continuing. "I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors. Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch. And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."

Marik laughed, but he was only one of a few.

"Now it is bedtime. Off you go!"

Everyone immediately stood and began to leave.

"First years! Gryffindor first years! Follow me, please!" A boy called. He must have been another brother of Ron's, his flaming red hair was hard to miss.

Yugi and Ryou followed the older boy, but Marik was nowhere to be found. Yugi had thought he had seen him wander off with the twins. He glanced at Ryou. The albino had been even more quite then usual ever since the sorting.

"Are you ok, Ryou?" The boy looked up, surprised.

"Yes, I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"Well ever since the sorting you've been really quite. I was just concerned."

Ryou was taken aback. Most people didn't notice him, or care enough to be concerned. Even his own father was never around. He wanted to tell Yugi what was bothering him, but he was scared. What would his new friend think if he told him the truth about the ring? Of course Ryou himself was still very much confused about the truth behind the ring.

"I'm ok, Yugi. Thank you for worrying about me. I promise I will tell you what is wrong as soon as I figure it out myself." Yugi nodded. He understood that it would do no good to pressure Ryou.

Percy Weasley lead the first years through many different corridors and up multiple stair cases. Yugi just knew he would never be able to find his way around, let alone to class! They soon stopped in front of a large portrait of a fat woman in pink. In Yugis opinion she looked about to fall asleep.

Marik surprised both Yugi and Ryou by sneaking up behind them. "Hey guys."

"Marik! Where in the world did you go?" Yugi asked.

Marik gave them a sly grin. " The twins were showing me around."

"You mean the two red heads that are enamored with my hair?"

The Egyptian frowned. "I don't know what 'enamored' means, but I think we're talking about the same people. So yes."

Yugi was about to explain what enamored meant when all three realized they were the only ones left in the hall.

The fat lady gave them a sleepy smile. "Better hurry up and go in. Don't want you to be left out here." They nodded and hurried inside, realizing how tied they were. The three boys quickly followed the other first year boys to the dormitory. They all fell asleep, with out even changing out of their clothes.

-oOOo-

(1) I didn't make up the sorting song. It's word for word from the first book.

I really hope my Yugioh characters aren't to OOC… But they ARE eleven, so I'm trying to make them more 'child-like' and before anyone asks, no, Mariku hasn't even been created yet. That is why the Sorting Hat didn't mention him when sorting Marik. And yes, I'm calling him Mariku, simply because 'Marik' and 'Malik' look to similar and I would confuse myself.

I am sorry to say that I had to write Harry out. I would have loved to have him in here, but there is just no room him. So yes, the plot from the books is going to change drastically, and I have already figured out what I'm going to do to fill all of the gaps. Sorry, again. Please don't kill me. _

Reviews are always welcome!


	5. Nightmare

AHH! School has been hectic! In between papers, projects, and tests I hardly have enough time to write the things I WANT to write. ;_;

Thanks to reviewers: YankeeSamson, EllyElric, blucross, 777angeloflove, deathnoteno1fan-codegeasslover

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or Harry Potter.

GrowingUp Magic

Nightmare

'_Yugi was in a fog filled field. People were running and screaming on both sides of him. He vaguely thought he heard Ryou yelling his name. It was dark, save for quick flashes of colored light._

_Yugi was scared. Something was wrong, he just couldn't tell what._

_Then he heard a strong voice calling to him. "Yugi! Hurry! We must leave this place!" He turned around, but didn't see anyone he knew._

_Time seemed to all but stop when a cold voice pierced the cold air. "Avada Kedavra!" Yugi whirled around to see a jet of green light headed toward him. He was frozen on the spot, but someone tackled him to the ground._

_Everything was in slow motion. The green light hit Yugis savior dead on and he went flying backward._

_Time stopped for Yugi as he looked toward his savior. The man was unmoving, and his features were shrouded in darkness, but Yugi felt a strange connection toward him. He screamed as it felt like his very soul was breaking, a if something had been torn away from him. A cold, empty, feeling entered Yugis heart. He knew his savior was dead._

_Yugi painfully crawled to him. Feeling like every pore and muscle was on fire. He had just collapsed on the mans chest, to exhausted to move, when the same, cold, voice spoke again and he felt something against his head. "Avada Kedavra."'_

-oOOo-

Yugi shot out of bed, clutching his chest, sweat pouring off him. He tried to calm his ragged breathing. 'It was just a dream? But it felt so… real.' Yugi could still feel a shadow of the former pain.

Once he had gained his bearings, Yugi opened the curtains of his four-poster bed and looked around. Ryous bed was empty, but everyone else was still fast asleep.

Yugi crawled out of bed on shaky legs and stumbled to the bathroom with a change of clothes and the puzzle.

He quickly dressed and headed out of the tower, but today was not on Yugis side. He immediately became lost. He found himself in an unfamiliar corridor, unfortunately all of them mostly looked the same to him. Yugi sighed. He was sure he would never find his way around this place.

Yugi froze when he heard a high pitched laugh, It wasn't quite like the voice from his dreams, but it still terrified him. Yugi squeaked when he heard a loud pop from behind and swirled around. Be hind him floated a small man with a wide grin. He cackled at the smaller boy. This is Peeves, the school poltergeist.

"Well. Well, well. What do we have here? An Ickle Firstie! What fun. Perhaps I should throw you in the lake!" Peeves came closer and Yugi ran for it. He didn't understand what was going on, but he had a feeling it wasn't good.

Yugi had only ran a few feet before the floating man grabbed a hold of his hair. "Now where do you think you are going? Don't you want to take a swim in the lake!' Peeves cackled evilly and pulled Yugi by his hair.

Yugi screamed and struggled, but that only made this strange man hold on tighter. They both stopped when a bright light began shinning from the puzzle.

/Don't you worry, Little One. I will protect you!/ Yugi felt himself falling into unconsciousness. He had felt this before when he had been bullied. Yugi struggled against the darkness that threatened to consume him, but it was to strong for him and Yugi collapsed. In his place stood a confident young man that look almost identical to Yugi, save for a few, minor, differences.

The new Yugi smirked. "I suggest not messing with me, you fiend." His baritone voice, radically different from before.

The man swirled around, giving Yugi a strange look. He knew something was different about the boy, but he couldn't quite place what it was. Peeves floated away from him, suddenly not interested in playing a prank on this strange boy.

'Yugi' stepped forward. "Well? Why don't you play a game with me? If you win, you can do anything you want to me." (1) Peeves floated back a little more. There was something about this boy that reminded him of the Bloody Baron, perhaps it was the sadistic gleam in his eyes. The boy took another step forward.

"So? What do you say? Play a game with me." Peeves shook his head and zoomed away as fast as he could.

'Yugi' smirked. Although he had hoped in playing a shadow game, his host was hungry. So his thirst for games would have to wait. He waked leisurely down the corridors, in the direction of the dinning hall. He was in no big hurry for his host would not awaken until he wanted him to, and besides, he didn't get much of a chance to walk around on his own. He closed his eyes and allowed his host, Yugi, to awaken once more when he reached the Great Hall.

Yugi blinked in confusion. One minute he was being attacked by some weird ghost, then next he was in front of the Great Hall. He sighed. This kind of thing had happened before. Someone or something would attack him and Yugi would lose consciousness, only to wake up somewhere different and with no recollection of how he got there.

Yugi temporarily forgot about this as an arm was slung around his neck.

"Hey, Yugi! When did you get up?" It was Marik.

"Umm… about an two hours ago I guess." Yugi had no idea how much time had passed while he was unconscious.

Marik whistled. "You get up pretty early then?"

"Um… I guess." Yugi didn't want to tell Marik about his nightmare, he figured the blond would just make fun of him.

Marik pulled the smaller boy into the hall. "Well come on! I'm starving! And don't forget we have class today!" Yugi laughed and wondered if Marik was always so enthusiastic about food.

The two boys quickly found Ryou sitting at the Gryffindor table, reading a news paper.

"Hey Ryou!" Yugi called. "Where did you get that paper?"

The albino looked up. "Oh, Good morning guys. Where did I get the paper? My owl brought it to me."

Yugis jaw dropped. "Your OWL!" Ryou nodded.

"Oh, right. You grew up muggle. Well you see, an owl is a common pet in the wizarding world. They deliver mail for you. Like letters or packages. Every morning my owl brings me the wizard news paper, The Daily Prophet." Yugis eyes widened as he remembered that his letter from Hogwarts was delivered by an owl. "By the way, the schedules were already handed out, of course all first year Gryffindors are in the same classes. You two better hurry up and eat. Our first class starts soon."

-oOOo-

(1) – I'm looking for help with shadow game ideas! I want the yamis to play at least a few shadow games, but I'm not talking about duel monsters. Any original games will do. If I don't get help with this I'm just going to recycle the games from the Manga!

Well I've decided to give Marik a similar personality to Joey, at least for now.

Sorry for the short chapter. Next one might be longer… Please Review!


	6. Not Everyone is Nice

Sorry the last chapter was so short, but it just seemed like a good place to stop.

Like a said at the end of the last chapter, any shadow game ideas are welcome. I really only need the basics of a game, because I suck at that kind of thing. I can come up with who plays who and the penalty on my own, but suggestions are always welcome! Please send me a private message or an email with the ideas, thanks!

Thanks to the Reviewers: 777angeloflove, YankeeSamson, deathnoteno1fan-codegeasslover, blucross

Disclaimer: I do not Own Yugioh or Harry Potter!

Growing-Up Magic

Not everyone is Nice

The first week of Hogwarts was very exciting for Yugi, Ryou, and Marik. They were getting used to their classes and thoroughly enjoying most of them. Yugi was still having a hard time finding his way around, but at least Ryou and Marik were there to help.

It was almost lunch time and Yugi had stopped at the bathroom, letting Ryou and Marik go on ahead. But he was quickly regretting it.

"Oh, just great! I'm lost again. Ryou and Marik are going to laugh at me for sure!" Yugi sighed as he scratched his head and looked over his home-made map. Unfortunately he was in a part of the castle that didn't seem to be on the map yet. He rounded a corner and grinned as he looked up. There was a group of four boys down the hall. 'Perhaps they will be able to tell me how to get to the Great Hall!'

Yugi rushed toward them, but stopped when he heard their voices.

"Give it back!"

"Why don't you take it from us, Longbottom?"

Yugi now realized the four boys were surrounding another kid. Two of the four looked almost identical. Their round and pudgy faces contorted into sneers. Another had bleach blond hair and a loud mouth. The last boy seemed out of place. He was taller then the others, with neat brown hair. He held a book above his head, but didn't seem to find any satisfaction in what they were doing, unlike his friends.

The fifth boy was jumping, trying to get the book from the brunets hand., but he was to short to even get close.

Yugi clenched his fists. He knew bullying when he saw it. He rushed over to the group. "Hey! Leave him alone!" He cried.

Everyone turned to look to him. "What? Are you going to stand up for Longbottom, here?" Said the blond. Yugi figured he must be the leader.

"Give his book back." Three of the four laughed and the brunet just stared at him.

"What are you going to do if we don't?"

Yugi growled and ran toward the brunet. He launched him self toward the book, but came up very short and ended up falling on his butt. They laughed again, and even the brunet smirked. Neville rushed to Yugis aid and helped him stand. "Thanks for trying." He mumbled. But Yugi wasn't through. He rushed them again and again. Each time missing the book.

Finally one of the pudgy boys pushed him back just as he jumped. Causing Yugi to flay against the wall. He groaned and rubbed his back. Certain it would was bruised.

Yugi tired to stand once more, but they pushed him down once again. "Why don't you just stay down? It's not like you are going to win." The brunet had spoken at last. Yugi looked into his cold, sapphire eyes.

"Hey, Seto, do you think you can handle them?"

"Of course. Ill meet you at lunch." He said and the others left, laughing along the way.

Seto reached into his robes and pulled out his wand, pointing it at Yugi. "You never stood a chance, kid." Yugi closed his eyes, not sure what was going to happen, but feeling scared out of his mind. He almost gasped when a familiar voice sounded in his mind. /Sleep. I shall take care of this./ Yugi tried to fight against the sleep, but soon faded into unconsciousness.

The puzzle glowed gold, causing Seto to cover his eyes. When he was finally able to see again, Yugi had stood. But something seemed different about him. His piercing ruby eyes bore into Setos sapphire ones. "You have trespassed against my soul. For this you will be judged. Play a game with me, if you dare."

-oOOo-

Yay! More Yami! I'm sure everyone knows who the other boys were, so I won't go into detail.

I already have a game picked out for this particular encounter, but I still need ideas for other games! Both for Yami and Bakura. Most of these games will be against Slytherin students. One will also be Yami and Bakura vs. Mariku, but that will be later on.

Sorry for it being so short. I'm sick right now so my brain isn't working up to it's full capacity.


	7. Labyrinth of Shadows

Yay! So many reviews! I love you guys. The first shadow game of the story will be in this chapter! I worked really hard on who would win and how. I really hope you enjoy it!

Thanks the reviewers: gNat2, xx-ryou's dancer-xx 2 lazy, Ethorin, Seithr-Kairy, 777angeloflove, deathnoteno1fan-codegeasslover, YankeeSamson

Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh or Harry Potter!

Growing-Up Magic

Labyrinth of Shadows

The puzzle glowed gold, causing Seto to cover his eyes. When he was finally able to see again, Yugi had stood. But something seemed different about him. His piercing ruby eyes bore into Setos sapphire ones. "You have trespassed against my soul. For this you will be judged. Play a game with me, if you dare."

Seto scowled. "How childish. I don't have time to play games." He turned to leave, but 'Yugi' chuckled

"I assure you, my games are not for children. The stakes are high in the games I play. Come, Seto, play a Shadow Game with me."

Seto turned back around to face 'Yugi', now interested in what the smaller boy had to say. "High stakes?"

"Yes. If I win, you pay a penalty game, but if you win, you can do what ever you want with me. I will become like you servant. What do you say?"

Seto grinned. He liked the idea of having a servant to order around. "What is the game?"

'Yugi' smirked and a strange eye began to glow on his forehead.

Seto yelped what a hole opened under his feet and he fell into darkness. The shadows clawed at him, suffocated him. But he soon landed with a thud on a hard floor.

It looked like the hall he had just been standing in, but different… Purple fog covered the ground and the ceiling was nothing but pitch black.

"Stand and I will tell you the rules." 'Yugi stood a little ways off at a four way intersection. Seto stood, although a little wobbly, it was hard for him to breath.

"The rules?"

"We are now in a labyrinth, also known as a maze. The rules are simple. The first person to reach the end in the winner, but you are not allowed to use magic to help you reach the end. If you need a light or to defend yourself that is fine."

"Defend myself?"

"Yes. Monsters and other horrors lurk the halls of this place. They will not hesitate to kill, but there are also helpful creatures here. You must determine who means you harm and who doesn't on your own. Using magic to help yourself will be considered cheating and you will automatically lose."

Seto scowled. No magic was going to make this difficult. "How do I know when I've reached the end?"

'Yugi' gave him a look that a wolf would give a rabbit. "You will know it." Seto glared. Realizing that he wasn't going to get anymore information out of him. "Now. Let us begin. I will give you a head start. Pick any path you like and take it."

Seto hmphed and looked down each hall. None of them seemed any different from the next and it was to dim to see if other halls went off of them. A shiver went down his spine when a howl split the silence. Seto instantly took the hall opposite the direction of the howl. He would let the other kid deal with the monster.

-oOOo-

Eek! I first Shadow Game! I know it wasn't an actual 'game' but please give me some slack! I though it would be cool if Yami turned Hogwarts into a giant maze, It fits, I think…


	8. Penalty Game

A couple of people said they didn't know that Seto was going to be in this fic… but in all honesty, neither did I right until I wrote him in. I didn't even know what I was going to do with the chapter. I knew I needed to add some tension and conflict and that Malfoy's gang was going to be involved, but Seto was completely random.

I need to confess, when I decided to start at year one at Hogwarts, I thought it would be easier then coming up with a cliché reason for the YuGiOh gang to go to Hogwarts. I was very mistaken. I figured that I could just use the books plot and I would be good, and although I am using the major plots of the books I have come to realize that I have to think and plan my story even more then if I had started the YuGiOh gang later at school. Although it is unexpected I welcome this challenge with open arms and hope it will make me a better writer!

Thanks to the reviewers: xx-Ryou's Dancer-xx, Lappalla, adventuregirl, 777angeloflove, deathnoteno1fan-codegeasslover, YankeeSamson

Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh!

Growing-Up Magic

Penalty Game

Seto crossed his arms and began trying to find a good spot to begin figuring out the riddle. 'What force and strength cannot get through I with a gentle touch can do. And many in the street would stand. Were I not a friend at hand…

Why would I be standing in the street? Hmm… because I can't get into my house. The first part is obviously talking about a door then… if the door is shut and I can't open it with force, how do I open it?...! Of course!'

"The answer is a key."

The girl grinned at him. "Very clever you are, Traveler, but cleverness will not find you the exit."

Seto glared at her. "You said you would show me the way the exit if I answered your riddle! I did that, now tell me where I should go."

"So demanding. Why don't you ask nicely?"

"Forget you then! I can find the exit on my own. I don't need help the likes of you." Seto swirled around and began walking in a random direction. He wasn't even sure if this was the way he had come from or not.

The girl smirked behind him. He had failed the first test of patience. Could he pass the others?

He took many twists and turns. Not even caring to try to remember where he was. 'That Yugi kid is probably already at the exit, laughing at me. Hmph. Ill show him.'

-oOOo-

Yami smirked as he came upon a girl dressed in blue and pink armor. She grinned and waved at him. "Would you like to know the direction of the exit?" She asked.

"Of course."

"Then answer my riddle!

In marble walls as white as milk,

Lined with skin as soft as silk,

Within a fountain crystal clear,

My golden apple does appear.

No doors are there to this strong hold,

Yet thieves break in and steal the gold.

What am I?"

Yami frowned and tapped his foot, wondering if Seto had gotten a riddle this hard.

'Hmm… it's white and has no openings. Gold on the inside… Could it be?'

"What will you do if I guess wrong?"

The girl frowned. "You have to fight me."

Yami nodded. "I see. Well my answer is an egg."

She giggled. "Wow! You must be really smart, but smarts isn't all you need to get to the exit."

"Hmm. I see. Do you know where I should go?"

"Of course!" She pointed her staff at the wall to Yami's left and a large door appeared. "Follow this path and you will be closer to the exit."

"Thank you." She nodded and disappeared in a puff of black smoke.

Yami smirked once more and walked down the corridor through the door. 'I hope Seto hasn't given up yet, that would be no fun.'

-oOOo-

Seto panted. His breathing coming in short bursts. For some reason it was getting harder and harder to breath in this place. It wasn't helping that everything looked the same and he could feel many eyes watching him from the shadows.

Seto froze when he heard fierce growling behind him. He slowly turned around to find a huge, silver wolf behind him. Saliva dripping from it's yellowed teeth. It hunched down, ready to pounce.

He was locked in place for a moment, his mind racing to think of something to do, going through the many spells he knew. He was allowed to use his wand for defense, right?

The wolf launched it self at him and Seto made a run for it, barley missing being mauled by the beast. Seto stumbled and landed on his ass. He quickly pointed his wand at the wolf, who was still rushing at Seto, and yelled. "Petrificus Totalus!" The wolfs body instantly froze up and it fell to the floor with a thump.

Seto grasped his chest. His heart felt like it was about to burst. He had never been to terrified in his life. "I need to get out of here. I didn't think that kid was serious about the high stakes. That thing could have killed me!"

He struggled to his feet. Being unable to breath was getting to him. His vision was fuzzy and the corridor felt like it was spinning. 'Damn it. I'm never going to get out of here at this rate. Think! How can I find the exit?' Seto smirked. He had just the spell. 'That brat will never know if I use a spell to get out of here. And as far as I know, he's no where near here.'

"Point me, Exit." (1) He said as he waved his wand. A light shot from the end of his wand, making a path for him to follow. 'Perfect.'

-oOOo-

Yami stopped in his tracks. Something wasn't right. He frowned and closed his eyes. Feeling the game with his mind.

His eyes snapped open once he realized what was wrong. Seto had used a spell that was against the rules. Yami didn't take kindly to rule breakers. He instantly began rearranging the halls of the maze. The game didn't matter now. As soon as Seto cast that spell, Yami had won.

Yami smirked once he was done. Now the exit was just a few feet behind him. He noticed the beam of light that stopped just beyond the exit and shook his head.

Yami didn't have to wait long. Soon he could see Seto stumbling down the hall toward him. Seto stopped once he noticed Yami.

"Tisk, tisk." He said. "I thought I told you that you couldn't use magic to help you."

Seto scowled. "Your 'game' is crap and to confusing."

Yami shook his head again. "You wouldn't have had such a hard time if you had stayed calm. I think you would have been a worthy opponent, but you have cheated and now you must pay a penalty."

Seto took a step back. 'What are you talking about?"

"Penalty Game, Mind Maze!" He cried and the place they were in shattered like glass. "Now you must wander the halls of you mind like a maze, until you learn to let go of you pride and become patient." They were now back In the Hogwarts corridor. Seto was laying face down on the floor. Not moving a muscle. "But don't worry, If you can defeat the maze of you mind, you will return to this world. I look forward that that time."

-oOOo-

Phew! Finally done. I hope the penalty made sense… I was having a hard time with it.

1. The 'point me' spell is an actual spell from the books, but normally it only points north. I just changed it up to work for my story because I couldn't find a spell that help you find you way, if that makes sense…


	9. Potions

My spring break is almost over ;_;

Thanks to the reviewers: deathnoteno1fan-codegeasslover, 777angeloflove, YankeeSamson, Mnicknack

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or YuGiOh!

Growing-Up Magic

Potions

Yugi groaned and almost fell face first onto his plate. Yesterday had been a disaster. First he had tried to help a kid who was being bullied by a group of other kids, but couldn't remember what exactly had happened. The only thing that stuck in his mind was a strong voice telling him to sleep and that was about it. Afterward he had woken up in front of the great hall, just like the last time he had blacked out, with no idea of what had happened. Apparently the brown headed boy had been found unconscious and taken to the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey was still trying to wake him, or find the cause of his coma.

It wasn't just the strange happenings that were dragging Yugi down either, all of the teachers had given them loads of homework and he was having a hard time keeping up.

"You ok, Yugi?" The small boy looked up into dark lavender eyes.

"Yeah, I'm ok, Marik. Just exhausted."

His friend laughed. "Me two! Waking up this early is a killer!"

Ryou shook his head at Marik. "We don't have to wake up THAT early. Perhaps you should go to bed earlier instead of complaining."

Yugi grinned. "I agree with Ryou. I have no real problem waking up. It's just you."

Mark hmphed. "I would go to bed earlier if these crazy teachers didn't give us so much homework!"

"You just have problems because you do it at the last minute. Which reminds me, have you started the charms essay yet?"

Marik's jaw dropped. "We have a charms essay due!"

Ryou opened his mouth to answer, but became distracted by a letter that was dropped on his plate. He picked it up and smiled.

"Who's it from?" Asked Yugi.

"The Groundskeeper, Hagrid."

Marik gave Ryou a strange look. "The who?"

"Groundskeeper. You know, that big fellow that led the first years across the lake."

"Why would he be sending you a letter? That's kinda creepy if you ask me."

Ryou laughed. "He's really nice. He's the one that came to pick me up to go to Diagon alley. I live on the other side of London from the Leaky Cauldron and my father was away on business, so the school arranged for Hagrid to pick me up."

"Wow! They really do things like that for the students!" Yugi asked.

"Ryou nodded. "Yup."

"So what's this letter about?"

"I guess Hagrid took a liking to me and is inviting me and my friends to tea with him this afternoon."

Marik look appalled. "I don't care how nice he is. I say it's creepy for some adult to randomly invite a groups of kids to 'tea'."

Ryou gave him an offended look. "You don't have to come. Me and Yugi will go." He gave Yugi a smile.

"It sounds like fun to me! If Ryou says that he's nice, then he can't be that bad!"

Marik sighed. "Oh fine. I'll go to. If only to keep you two out of trouble."

Ryou grinned. He was happy to finally have some friends. It had been so long since he felt comfortable around people. "Anyway. It looks like we have potions today."

Marik cackled evilly. "Now this sounds like my kind of class. I'd love to learn how to poison people!"

Both Yugi and Ryou gave him a wide-eyed look. "That's horrible, Marik!" Yugi cried.

The Egyptian grinned. "Nah, I'm sure it will come in really handy if I need to 'take care' of an enemy or something."

Yugi paled. "Remind me to never ask you to get me something to eat or drink."

"Aww, come one!" He wrapped an arm around Yugi's neck. "You're my friend, I wouldn't poison you!"

Ryou sighed. "Potions isn't just about poisoning people. There are truth potions, luck potions, cures for diseases, and even a potion to make a werewolf tame on the full moon."

"Wow, Ryou, you sure know a lot about this stuff."

"Oh, well my mom is a witch and my dad is a squib. They taught me a few things before I came, anyway, we should probably head to class. I heard that Professor Snape can get really mean."

"He's the potions professor, right?" Marik asked.

Ryou nodded.

"Well I'm sure he can't be that bad!" But, oh how wrong he was.

Potions took place in the castle dungeons. Marik seemed unperturbed and even at home here, while Yugi had the feeling he was in one of those horror movies. The classroom was no better. With strange animal parts floating in jars of green liquid on shelves and large cobwebs in the corners. The entire place gave Yugi the creeps, the teacher was no different. Snape dressed in all black, which would have been fine if his skin wasn't so pale. He looked like a corpse in Yugi's opinion.

Snape began the class like every other teacher, except he paused at Yugi's name and gave him a very strange look before continuing.

"What was that all about?" Marik whispered into Yugi's ear. The smaller boy shrugged. He had no idea.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making." His voice was soft, but no where near kind. It was cold and harsh. "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you to really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with it's shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses. I can teach you to bottle fame, brew glory, and even stopped death, if you aren't as big a bunch of idiots as I usually have to teach."

Yugi gulped. He had a feeling this class wasn't going to be fun, but Marik seemed to be soaking up every word, he was on the edge of his seat. Ryou, on the other hand, didn't seem affected by Snape's speech at all.

"Mouto!" Snape snapped suddenly. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Yugi's eyes grew wide. Was he supposed to know this? He had no idea what half of what he just said even was!

"Um… I don't know, Sir." Yugi mumbled and sunk a little lower in his seat. Hoping the professor would forget he was there.

Snape's eyes narrowed and he smirked. "I see. Lets try again. Mouto, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

Once again Yugi was at a loss, but Marik suddenly raised his hand. Apparently he knew the answer.

"I… I don't know, Sir." Yugi had a feeling Snape was getting quite a lot of enjoyment out of this.

"Perhaps you should have opened a book before coming, hmm?" Snape said and ignored Marik's hand.

Yugi looked down at the table. He HAD looked through his books, but he couldn't possibly be expected to remember everything!

"What is the difference, Mouto, between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

Marik sighed and kept his hand raised.

"I don't know, Sir, but I think Marik does…" Yugi whispered. He hadn't felt this intimidated by a teacher since gym class.

"Speak up boy, I can't hear you."

Marik had had enough. He might like potions, but no one embarrassed his friend! He crossed his arms and stared Snape right in the eyes. "I know the answers. Asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so strong it is called the Draught of Living Death. A bezoar is a stone found in the belly of a goat and can cure most poisons. And monkshood and wolfsbane are the same plant that also goes by the name, aconite."

Snape's scowl deepened and he turned on Marik. "I don't believe I was talking to you, Ishtar. Two points from Gryffindor for your outburst." (1)

The rest of class didn't go to well either, at least for Gryffindor. Snape had everyone paired up to brew a potion used to cure boils. Yugi instantly latched onto Marik.

"How did you know all of that? I thought you hated reading!"

Marik laughed. "Well I do come from a magical family. Although, we don't do much with wands. I grew up making potions and learning about the ingredients."

"Oh! That's why you were so excited for potions!"

The Egyptian nodded. "Yeah, It's the one class I knew I would do well in. I was just kidding about the poison thing earlier."

Yugi gave his a scrutinizing look. "I still don't trust you with my food."

Marik began laughing, but was cut short my Snape.

"Perhaps you would like to loss another point from your house, Mr. Mouto?"

"No, Sir." Yugi mumbled.

"Then I suggest you stop talking and get to work, the same goes to you, Mr. Ishtar."

Marik hmphed. "I wonder what crawled up his butt and died." He mumbled.

Yugi squeaked. "Shh! Don't say things like that! You will just make him madder." Yugi whispered frantically to Marik.

The Egyptian just scowled and said no more, really beginning to hate potions.

-oOOo-

1. I took this scene almost directly from the book…. With a few modifications to fit my needs. :D

I've never really liked it how most HP/YGO crossovers made Marik out to be kind of dumb. I think he would be a bit of a rebel and maybe not do all of his homework, but I don't think he would be clueless in all of his classes. I can see him being very good at potions, while Yugi would probably be good at charms. I'm sure Ryou would be an all around good student, like Hermione, but not a 'know-it-all'.

And does anyone know the exact age Marik got his back tattoo? I was under the impression it was 12… but I'm not sure…

Im sorry that its taken me so long to update... fanfiction seems to be having some technical difficulties...


	10. In The Shadows

I feel like I've been neglecting Yami and Bakura…

Thanks to the reviewers: 777angeloflove, devil101, deathnoteno1fan-codegeasslover, YankeeSamson, Mnicknack

Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh!

Growing-Up Magic

In The Shadows

Yugi might not like the castle dungeons, but the shadow that always followed him found the lack of light quite refreshing, even if the dirt and grime made his metaphorical skin crawl.

He knew no one could see him, but the dark spirit found himself leaning against the wall at the back of the classroom. Putting required distance between him and a certain teacher. He was sure that if the man was within reaching distance he would strangled the life out of him, not that he couldn't do that from where he was standing mind you.

'That greasy haired man had better be glad that my hosts friend was there to defend him, other wise he would be lying on ground writhing in pain right about now.'

The dark spirit glanced to his left only to find the pale looking soul he had met in Diagon Alley standing next to him.

"I wondered when you would show yourself, Bakura."

"Yes, well, unlike you, I don't go around challenging everyone I meet to a shadow game."

Yami scowled at Bakura. "I have only controlled my host twice since coming here and both of those times were necessary. Besides, how do you know what I have been doing?"

"I could sense it."

Yami nodded. "Then tell me, do you sense something off about this teacher? I feel that something is not right about him. It's very faint and I'm not very good at that sort of thing."

Bakura narrowed his eyes in Snape's direction. "Yes, I do sense something. A strange darkness about him that's not his own. It's so faint that it's hard to read."

"I don't like him."

Bakura hmphed. "That's only because you pathetic host doesn't have a back bone."

Yami turned on him. "What did you say!"

Bakura didn't even flinch under Yami's fierce glare. "The truth."

"I suggest you stay on my good side, Bakura, or would you rather have me send you mind into oblivion?"

The other spirit sighed. "Keep your pants on. I have no intentions of playing a game with you. It would be a waste of my time."

Yami hmphed this time and turned his attention to the front of the room. There was a disturbance and he could feel Yugi's worry.

Some kid had melted his cauldron and the strange substance was leaking all over the floors. Snape was furious and ended up taking more points away from the Gryffindor house. The boy ended up being taken to the hospital wing. As he passed the two spirits, Yami recognized him.

"That is the boy Yugi was trying to help yesterday, I think. He seems to get himself into a lot of trouble."

Bakura shrugged. "Not my problem. Ryou keeps to himself and I don't care what happens to others."

"Keeps to himself? He seems to have made friends with Yugi and that other boy."

"Yeah, well, before coming here Ryou never talked with anyone."

"How odd."

Bakura shrugged. He wasn't about to say he was the reason why Ryou didn't have friends. He had a feeling that this other spirit wouldn't take kindly to the fact that he had sealed Most of Ryous friends souls in table-top RPG figurines.

Yami watched Bakura from the corner of his eye. There was something about him that he didn't like. It was to coincidental another spirit in his same position would show up here, and Bakura seemed to know quite a bit about these strange items they were trapped in, even though he claimed to be as clueless as him.

Class was soon over and the students stood to leave. Bakura disappeared when Ryou left the room and Yami allowed his soul to be pulled along by Yugi when his own host left. He followed Yugi from the shadows, watching and protecting as his mysterious guardian.

-oOOo-

Really short, but mostly just a 'filler' chapter to make up for not being able to post for so long.

I know Yami and Bakura are actually being civil with each other, which doesn't happen often, but remember: they don't know who the other one is at this point so their can't be the 'stupid thief' and 'idiot pharaoh' comments. I am also thinking of not making Bakura as Ax-crazy, it just doesn't seem to fit with this story.


	11. Hagrid

Well it looks like the site finally got fixed! Now everyone can update as much as they want!

Thanks to the reviewers: 777angeloflove, YankeeSamson

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or YuGiOh!

Growing-Up Magic

Hagrid

Yugi and Marik trotted along after Ryou through the Hogwarts grounds. Even though Yugi had been outside the castle before, he still couldn't help but feel over whelmed at the site of the huge walls rising up above him and the tall towers disappearing into the clouds. Yugi stopped suddenly, he had the strangest feeling of being watched. He glanced behind, but there was no one there.

"Yugi? You coming?" The small teen turned back around at the voice of his friends.

"Y-yeah!" Yugi rushed to catch up. "Sorry." Once they started walking again, the feeling returned. A tingle ran up Yugi's spine, but he resisted the urge to look back. There probably wouldn't be anyone there, and besides, he would just make his friends worry unnecessarily. Yugi really wanted to talk about the blackouts he'd been having, but he also didn't want Marik or Ryou to think he was weird.

He had had blackouts before, but those times were when he had been beaten up so he figured it was normal to not remember, even if those bullies were found the next day completely insane, or brutally murdered.

Marik hadn't stopped complaining ever since they had left the dungeon, he didn't even stop his ranting when they knocked on the door to Hagrid's small hut. The Egyptian stopped talking when several loud barks rang out from within the hut.

The door swung open to reveal the large mans hairy face. He let them in, struggling to keep a hold of the collar of an enormous boarhound. "Make yerselves at home." He said and motioned for them to sit at the one table.

"Hello there Hagrid, thank you for inviting us." Ryou said as he took a seat, followed by Yugi and then Marik. "These are my friends, Yugi and Marik." He motioned to them in turn.

Hagrid began pouring hot water into a pot over a fire and placed plates with some sort of cake in front of them. "Well 'm sure yer father is glad yer makin' friends. We go way back, we do. Told me to keep an eye on ya'"

Ryou smiled, but seemed uncomfortable. He quickly changed the subject and. With the help of Yugi, proceeded to tell Hagrid all about their first week at the school. The large man seemed to find Yugi's direction problem quite funny. "Don' worry 'bout findin' yer way. You'll get used ter the castle eventually."

Hagrid frowned when they mentioned Snape. "He really seemed to have it in for Yugi." This was the first time Marik had spoken.

"Did he now? Just start of term stress, 'm sure…" Hagrid mumbled, but Marik noticed how he quickly changed to subject, "Say, Ryou, how's yer dad's work comin' along?"

Marik frowned. Yugi was quite content to ignore how Snape had singled him out, but Marik wanted to know why. While Ryou told Hagrid all about his fathers work the Egyptian picked up the news paper lying on the table. The front page story was about Gringotts being broken into just a few weeks prior. Multiple vaults had been invaded, but one particular story stuck out in his mind. That vault had been emptied just before the break in. "Hey, look at this. Someone broke into Gringotts. I was under the impression that that place was impenetrable."

Ryou stopped in his conversation. "Oh yeah. I heard about that. If I remember correctly, it happened the same day that Hagrid brought me to Diagon Alley. Come to think of it, didn't you empty a vault that day, Hagrid?"

The large man refused to meet their eyes and sputtered something that sounded like a 'yes'.

Marik hmphed. Something fishy was going on here, and he wanted to know what it was.

The three boys soon left Hagrid's little hut and headed to the Great Hall for dinner. "See! I told you that Hagrid was nice." Said Ryou, but Marik just nodded, to absorbed in his musings to answer properly.

-oOOo-

Very short, but next one is going to be longer. I like making Marik so perceptive!

Note: I am coming close to finishing Split Souls and am trying to decide what it will be replaced with. I would like to know what my readers what to see next. The description of the two stories to chose from are up on my profile. I am looking forward to your feedback!


	12. Confrontation

ARG! WHY is Fanfiction messed up again!

Thanks to the reviewers: devil101, YankeeSamson

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or YuGiOh!

Growing-Up Magic

Confrontation

Ever since his first night at Hogwarts, Yugi had been having increasingly strange dreams. Although, none had been quite as real, or scary, as the first one, Yugi still hadn't gotten such sleep. It had been fine at first, Yugi had never need much sleep anyway, but almost a week with little to no sleep was wearing on him. Even Marik and Ryou were beginning to notice.

"Yugi? Are you feeling alright?" Asked Ryou.

The smaller boy looked up from where he had laid his head. "I'm ok, just tired…"

"Haven't you been sleeping?"

"Yeah…" Yugi didn't want to bring up the strange dreams that were keeping him up at night to his friend, it would only worry the other boy unnecessarily, so he changed the subject. " Marik isn't here, he must not be up yet."

Ryou nodded his head. "Doesn't seem like it. If he doesn't hurry, he won't get any breakfast."

As if on cue, Marik came rushing into the great hall. "Why didn't you two wake me up!" The Egyptian cried as he as next in his usual spot next to Yugi.

Ryou looked over his paper at the new arrival. "We tried, but you said, and I quote, 'Leave me alone! I need my beauty sleep.' So I figured you knew what was best."

Mariks face burned. "I did not say that."

Yugi giggled. "You did."

"Oh, Ra. No one else heard that, right?" Marik buried his face into his hands while Yugi laughed hysterically. Ryou just sighed and continued to read his paper. Yugi had noticed that him and Marik didn't seem to get along well. He wondered why that was, but was nervous about bringing it up.

"Oh, Yugi. Are you ready for the flying lessons today?"

"That's today!"

"Yes. Didn't you see the bulletin in the common room? Everyone's been talking about it."

The smaller boy instantly looked down. 'Great.' He thought. 'I've never been any good at sports. This will be no different.' "O-oh. I guess I didn't notice after all…"

Gryffindors had flying lessons with the Slytherins. Why the teachers decided to teach mortal enemies the biggest rivalry they had together is anyone's guess.

Yugi trembled as Madam Hooch instructed them on the proper ways to handle a broom and at first it didn't seem that bad, that was until Neville accidentally few off in a random direction and them promptly fell of his broom. Everyone whispered as the teacher lead Neville to the hospital wing.

"Poor guy…" Ryou mumbled, but Marik was trying, and failing, to stifle his giggles. Ryou gave him a sour look. 'Stop laughing! It isn't funny!"

"Sure it is." Said an unfamiliar voice. The three boys swirled around to face another boy with bleach blond hair and a rat like face. Yugi recognized him instantly as the boy who had been bullying Neville. "Looks like Longbottom has butter fingers." He said loud enough for the entire class to hear, but only the two boys behind him a few other Slytherins actually laughed. The joke really wasn't that good.

Suddenly he leaned in close to Yugi. "I don't know what you did to Kaiba, but when he wakes up, you will wish you had never been born, Shrimp."

Yugi gulped. He had been afraid of something like this once he had heard that that other boy had been sent to the hospital in a coma.

"I-I don't know what you are talking about…" Yugi stuttered. He really didn't want to get into a confrontation. It seemed like every time he did, he would lose his memories and bad things would happen to people. He REALLY didn't want something like that to happen here. In front of, what? Twenty plus people?

Malfoy went to grab Yugi's cloak, but Marik caught his arm. "Why don't you leave my friend alone? He said he didn't know what you were talking about." Marik stared Malfoy straight in the eye. They were the same height.

He wrenched his arm away from the Egyptian. "Of course he would say that." Yugi was sure that Malfoy would have continued, but Madam Hooch had returned to finish their lesson.

Later, during lunch, Malfoy approached Yugi again. "Listen here, Mouto. I think you put a curse on Kaiba, so I want to test you abilities, with a wizards duel. Of course, you probably don't know what that is."

Yugi opened his mouth to say, that in fact, he DIDN'T know what a wizards duel was, but Marik beat him to it.

"Of course he knows what a duel is! I'll be his second. Who's yours?"

Malfoy was taken aback by this at first, but quickly recovered and pointed to his left. "Crabbe. We meet at midnight, in the old trophy room that's always locked." Malfoy left with out waiting to see if they accepted his conditions.

"Marik…What IS a wizards duel and what's a second?"

The Egyptian grinned. "I wizards duel is like a battle with magic and a second is someone who takes over for you if you die, but don't worry, people only die in proper duels. The most you and him will be able to do is shot sparks at each other." But Yugi still looked worried.

Ryou had over heard the entire conversation, and was NOT amused by Mariks reckless behavior.

-oOOo-

Nope. I am not going to be cliché and have the Yugioh gang be super special awesome Quidditch players. And yes, I did just make an Abridged Series reference. So bite me!


	13. The ThreeHeaded Dog

I have just finished watching A Very Potter Musical and the Sequel. My life is now complete 3

Thanks to the Reviewers: 777angeloflove, Mnicknack

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or YuGiOh!

Growing-Up Magic

The Three-Headed Dog

Yugi was nervous and worried for the rest of the evening. He didn't really want to duel Draco Malfoy, but Marik wouldn't take no for an answer. Yugi had never realized how pushy the Egyptian was and he really wanted to talk to Ryou, but anytime he tried, Marik would butt in and tell him to just relax and that everything would be fine.

When everyone had finally fallen asleep, both Yugi and Marik crept down to the common room and toward the portrait door. Neither of them realized they were being followed until they had just reached the door. "I can't believe your actually going to go fight him." They both jumped and swirled around to find Ryou standing at the foot of the stairs with his arms crossed and a frown.

Yugi tried to stutter an explanation, but Marik beat him to it. "Well I didn't see you standing up for Yugi."

"He's my friend as much as he is yours!"

"Could'a fooled me."

Ryou sighed. "You know you're going to get caught, right?"

Marik mimicked Ryou's stance and smirked. "I have a few… Tricks up my sleeves. Why don't you go back to bed?"

"Marik?" The Egyptian glanced at the small boy beside him. "Maybe Ryou is right… I don't really want to fight Malfoy… I don't like violence…"

Ryou smiled but Marik frowned. "You can't let him step on you, Yugi! If you just let him get away with bullying you, it will never stop. Come on!" He grabbed Yugis arm and pulled him through the portrait door and down the hall before Yugi could protest. The smaller boy tried, and failed miserably, to free his arm. Yugi soon just stopped trying and allowed himself to be pulled along.

Marik pulled him quickly through the halls and down secret corridors, Yugi just hoped the Egyptian knew where he was going. Yugi just happened to look back and got a quick glimpse of Ryou, following them. He decided not to mention the white haired boy to Marik, the Egyptian surly wouldn't be pleased.

Yugi squeaked in surprise as he ran into Mariks back. He hadn't realized they had stopped. He peaked out from Marik's back and looked around. They were defiantly in the trophy room. Large suits of armor and golden cups filled the space around them, but the lack of light made the normally warm room cold and creepy. Yugi shivered.

"Malfoy isn't here yet, maybe he chickened out." Marik had spoken to soon, for the heard a yelp from behind and swirled around to find Malfoy flanked by Crabbe and Goyle. Goyle had Ryou by the hair.

"You wish I had ran away. I'm surprised you showed up." Said Malfoy.

Marik sneered. "Wouldn't miss kicking you ass for the world."

Yugi noticed that both of them had their wands pointed at each other, ready to unleash their spells at any second. The smaller boy panicked and ran in between them. "Stop!"

"Yugi! Get away from him. You don't even have your wand ready!"

"No!" He turned to Malfoy. "I don't want to fight you. Why can't we just talk about this like civil human beings?"

Malfoy just smirked and before Yugi or Marik had a chance to react, both him and Crabbe had shouted spells at Yugi and Marik respectively "Incarcerous!" Ropes shot from the end of their wands and wrapped them selves around Yugi and Marik. Yugi yelped and fell to the floors, but Marik kept his balance. "What the hell is this!" He snapped.

"Honestly? You don't know such a simple spell as the Incarcerous curse? Ha! And you call your self a wizard."

Marik swore and Malfoy and struggled to break the ropes, causing the other boy to smirk.

"Struggle all you like, but we are taking you to the hospital wing." Malfoy turned to Yugi. "And you are going to undo what ever you did to Kaiba."

"But I didn't."

"Silencio!" Malfoy snarled. "You were the last one to see Kaiba conscious. You had to have done something to him!" Malfoy and Crabbe grabbed the two from behind and forced then to walk, while Goyle cast another Incarcerous curse on Ryou.

The three Slytherins walked them down the corridors toward the hospital wing of the castle. Ryou leaned toward Yugi and Marik. "I tried to tell you that this was a bad idea!" He hissed.

Marik hmphed. "How was I supposed to know he wouldn't fight fair?"

The albino rolled his eyes. "If you had paid even a little attention to them you would have known that they weren't trustworthy, or kind. Besides, when have bullies ever played by the rules?"

Malfoy glanced at them. "Keep talking and I'll…" He stopped mid-sentence. They had just rounded a corner, and at the end of the corridor, was Filch, the caretaker and he was walking straight toward them, but he hadn't spotted them, yet.

"Move!" Malfoy whispered and began pushing them along the way they had just come, but Yugi tripped and fell into a suit of armor. The crash echoed through the halls.

"Who's there!" Filch cried.

"RUN!" Malfoy yelled and suddenly the ropes around the three Gryffindors faded away. They didn't need to be told twice to get out of here. The six boys ran through the halls with no idea where they were going. Malfoy was in the lead of the group, they followed him through a secret passage and around a few more corners before he collapsed near the charms class room.

Yugi put his hands on his knees and wheezed. He hadn't ran that much in he didn't know how long.

"I think." pant" "we" wheeze. "lost him." Said Marik and quickly composed himself and grabbed Yugi and Ryou. "Come on. Lets go back to bed."

Malfoy jumped up. "You're not going anywhere!" He snarled.

Marik swirled around and pulled out the millennium rod from with in his cloak. Yugi blinked in confusion. What could Marik possibility do with the rod? He unconsciously reached down to grasp the puzzle, only to find it gone. The small boy froze. He had forgotten to put it in!

Marik pointed the rod at Malfoy and his gang. "Who's going to stop us?"

Malfoy raised an eyebrow at him. "What is that?"

Marik grinned. "Why don't you stick around to find out?" The rod began glowing, but just as it started, the door next to the burst open and out flew Peeves.

The poltergeist saw them instantly and squealed happily. "Wandering around at midnight, Ickle Firsties? Tisk, tisk. Naughty, naughty, you'll get caughty." He cried.

"Shush, Peeves, please! Be quite, or you will give us away!" Ryou whispered quickly.

"Should tell Filch, I should." He said with his nose in the air and his eyes glittered with mischief. 'It's for your own good, you know."

"No, Peeves, please!" Yugi squeaked. The poltergeist almost fell out of the air at the sight of Yugi. He remembered the feeling of the dark presence of the boy all to clearly. But… Something was different… The boy didn't even have the subdued darkness like he had before. Then he grinned wickedly.

"STUDENTS OUT OF BED! STUDENTS OUT OF BED DOWN THE CHARMS CORRIDOR!"

The six ducked under Peeves and ran for their lives right to the end of the hall to a locked door.

Marik and Malfoy swore at the same. "Now were done for, thanks a lot, Malfoy!" Marik snarled.

Ryou suddenly pushed them out of the way as foot steps sounded nearby. "Alohomora!"

The locked clicked and they rushed inside, shutting the door just as Filch came running toward Peeves. They pressed they ears to the door.

"Which way did they go? Tell me, hurry."

"Say 'please'."

"Don't play games with me! Where did they go!" He snarled.

"Shan't say nothing if you don't say 'please'." Said the poltergeist in a high-pitched singsong voice.

Filch groaned. "Fine. Please!"

"NOTHING!" Peeves snorted. "Told you I wouldn't say nothing if you didn't say please!"

Filch cured loud and long as Peeves rushed away.

Yugi relaxed and glanced at Malfoy, who had had a hold of his robes ever since they had came in the room. "Malfoy?"

The blond was shaking and looking at something behind them. He tried to whimper a response, but all that came out was a mumble of syllables that made so sense.

Yugi slowly turned around and almost fainted. He had had WAY to much excitement this evening.

Standing at the other end of the room was a dog of monstrous proportions. Easily three time the size the Hagrid and with three heads. Yugi began shaking to. He suddenly knew where they were: the forbidden corridor on the third floor. All of them instantly understood why it was forbidden.

It blinked it's six eyes sleepily. They must have just woken it up, perhaps that's why they were still alive, but it was quickly shaking of the sleep and it didn't look happy.

All six teens groped for the door knob, none of them felt like sticking around to see if the beast like to play fetch. As soon as the door was opened, Marik grabbed Yugi and Ryou and ran like hell back to the common room. They didn't meet Filch, but none of them honestly cared all they wanted was to put as much space between them and that monster as possible. They even ignored the fat lady's snide remarks as to why they had left the dorm.

The three boys collapsed onto the floor once they were inside, not even bothering to find a chair.

"Holy Ra. What was that thing?" Marik finally said.

Ryou slowly sat up on his elbows. "A Cerberus. Apparently they are really rare."

"Like what is supposed to guard Hades?" Asked Yugi in between panting.

"Maybe. It WAS standing on a trap door. Did you see?

Marik shot up. "Standing on! In case you didn't notice. IT HAD THREE HEADS! Of course I want looking at it's feet!"

Ryou stood and scowled at Marik. "I wasn't talking to you anyway!"

"Good!"

The albino groaned and stomped up to the dormitory. Yugi and Marik soon followed.

The Egyptian laid awake most of the night, wondering about the Cerberus, and the trap door it guarded.

-oOOo-

Ok, ok. I know I'm using a lot of things from the books. And I apologize. I'm not trying to rewrite the books or anything. I'm just trying to get everything set up for my own plot. And NO, the golden trio is NOT present in this story. I just don't have room for them!


	14. Convictions

Thanks to the reviewers: deathnoteno1fan-codegeasslover, YankeeSamson, slagg, blucross, IncurablyAwesome

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or YuGiOh!

Growing-Up Magic

Convictions

Yami scowled at the boys dormitory door with enough intensity, that, if the door had any sense, would have cause the hunk of wood to tremble in fright . He was not a happy spirit, not tonight.

Yugi had forgotten to put the puzzle on after changing into his bed clothes. This normally wasn't a problem, for Yugi would be IN BED instead of traipsing around the Ra forsaken castle! With that thought, Yami slammed his fist into the wall and wished it could have done SOMETHING. He would even be a bit happy if he had hurt himself, or had made a loud 'thump'. Anything to get his mind off of his situation.

The spirit of the puzzle was pissed, not at Yugi, never at Yugi, but instead at himself. If only he had been paying more attention to what was going on, instead of allowing himself to become lost in his own mind, this might not have happened. He wouldn't be stuck in the dorm while Yugi ran around doing who knows what! Yami shuddered at the thought of something horrible happening to his light because of his neglect. Of course, how could he have suspected that Yugi would run off in the middle of the night?

Yami began pacing, it was the only thing that seemed to quell his nerves. 'Damn it!' He swore to himself. 'That kid is going to give me a heart attack… Can spirits even have heart attacks?' He shook his head at the thought. 'Never mind, he'll drive back to insanity then.' He had, after all, not been completely sane when Yugi had first solved the puzzle. An eternity of nothing but darkness would do that to you.

He paced some more, but was actually listening carefully for the sound of Yugi and his friends to return. After about an hour of nothing but pacing he stopped and pinched the bridge of his nose. Where could Yugi have gone? Yami leaned against a wall and tried desperately to figure out where his charge had run off to. Not that it would do any good if he DID know where Yugi was, it wasn't as if he could go there. His soul was bound to the puzzle and he couldn't go very far from it without Yugi putting it on.

The spirits head shot up when he heard voices in the common room. He rushed to the door and pressed his ear against it. "Standing on! In case you didn't notice. IT HAD THREE HEADS! Of course I want looking at it's feet!"

Yami frowned. What had three heads?

"I wasn't talking to you anyway!"

"Good!"

He quickly moved to a dark corner as the door was flung open an in walked that boy who was host to the other spirit. The boy himself seemed agitated, but the spirit who followed him was grinning like a fiend. They stared each other down as Ryou climbed into bed and fell asleep.

"Oh? Did your poor, little host leave you behind?" He asked with a sickeningly sweet voice and a cackle.

"You had better not have done anything to Yugi!" Yami growled.

Bakura only laughed manically as he faded away back into the ring.

Yami swore at him and peaked out the door. Yugi was coming up the stairs with his friend and he looked tired but ok. Yami relaxed back into his dark corner. He felt more at ease with Yugi nearby and safe. He didn't like being away from his light. It made him nervous and anxious, but he smiled softly as he watched the boy crawl into bed.

Yugi collapsed into bed and was asleep before he could even cover himself with the covers.

Yami chuckled at his light and pulled the covers around him. He couldn't let his light catch a cold. Yami sighed as he sat next to Yugi and wondered why his light had been out so late, and why he was so tired. He closed his eyes and softly pressed his transparent fingertips to Yugi's forehead and delved into the boys memories.

His anger flared to life when he saw that blond boy attack his light and his friends, but what concerned the spirit the most was the monster of a dog that his light had encountered. He was thankful that the boy had gotten out of there with out being eaten alive. Yami shuddered and removed his shaking fingers.

He hadn't been there to protect Yugi. The one who had released him from his dark prison and gave him hope. The person he owed his life to. Without Yugi he would be nothing! He would still be trapped in the puzzle, surrounded by shadows. Yugi was his light and his life, and he had just failed as his protector. Yami clenched his fist and glared at the floor. He was a failure. The thought of failure stung, but it hurt more to know that Yugi had been in trouble and he hadn't been able to help him. He knew he needed to become stronger.

Yami clenched his eyes shut as he faded into the puzzle. He was determined to become stronger, for Yugi's sake.

-oOOo-

Aww… Poor Yami! It's not your fault, buddy. :'(

Anyway! Thank you to everyone who is being supportive of this story and all my others! Split Souls is getting closer to being complete and I've been having a bit of trouble deciding on what I want to replace it with. I have two ideas, but I would your opinion! The descriptions for the two choices are up on my profile, so go check them out and give me your feedback!


	15. The Prolems with Friends

Eek! I've been gone so long! :'( I've actually been having a lot of computer problems. Viruses, crashes, and other nasty stuff. I just recently get a new antivirus, so hopefully nothing else happens!

Thanks to the Reviewers: angel61991, 777angeloflove, YankeeSamson

Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh!

Growing-Up Magic

The Problems with Friends

Yugi awoke in the morning feeling refreshed for the first time in weeks. He wasn't sure if it was because he didn't have weird dreams, or if he was just too tired from running around the castle to dream.

The small teen quickly dressed, but when he went to grab the puzzle from his nightstand, he stopped. He remembered that he had forgotten it last night, and he felt almost as if he had forgotten a friend.

Yugi hugged the puzzle to his chest. "I'm sorry that I forgot you." He whispered before slipping the cord around his neck and heading out.

The Great Hall was busy as usual and Yugi was somewhat glad for being smaller than everyone else. When he had finally managed to squeeze his way to the Gryffindor table, he stopped.

Marik and Ryou were at opposite ends of the table. Marik was the closest, so Yugi headed for him.

"Marik?"

The blond only glanced up from his plate. "What?"

"Umm….. Why aren't you and Ryou sitting together?"

Marik scowled. "Because he's annoying."

"Oh…"

"You should sit with me and not him."

Yugi frowned. "But both of you are my friends…"

Marik looked up suddenly with tears in his eyes. "Don't you like me?" He whimpered.

Yugi, taken by surprise by his friends sudden mood change and because of his lack of friend experience, instantly tried to console the Egyptian. "Of course I like you!" Yugi gasped and wrapped an arm around Marik's shoulders.

"Then sit with me!"

Yugi sighed and decided to talk to Ryou about this when Marik wasn't around. He didn't like his friends fighting and not liking each other.

The day passed by, but Marik refused to leave Yugi's side, even for a moment. Luckily for Yugi, Professor McGonagall split the class into team of two of her choosing and He was paired with Ryou.

Yugi could feel Marik's eyes on the back of his head as he took his seat next to his albino friend. "Ryou?" He whispered once the professor had stopped speaking.

"Hmm?"

"Is something going on between you and Marik?"

Ryou frowned. "I guess we just don't get along. I'm sorry that we dragged you in the middle of this."

Yugi relaxed, glad it wasn't anything to serious. "It's ok. I'm sure he will warm up to you!"

"I hope so…" Too bad their hope seemed to be in vain. Days passed and Marik's dislike of Ryou grew until it exploded in Charms on Halloween.

"Marik… You aren't saying the spell right. Its Wingardium Leviosa, not 'wingardian'." Ryou mumbled.

Marik hissed at his partner. "I don't need help from the likes of you!"

Yugi sighed at what he heard behind him, wishing they could just get along.

"Oh my! Look everyone! Mr. Bakura has done it! Well don't young man!" Cried Professor Flitwick. Everyone turned and looked at Ryou who had a feather floating about a foot off his desk. The albinos cheeks turned the color of a tomato at all the attention and Marik glared at his for all he was worth.

After class Marik ran to catch up to Yugi who had been the first to leave. "I hate him! How dare he make fun of me like that!"

"I don't think it was on purpose, Marik…"

"Hmph! I don't care. No wonder no one likes him."

"Marik-" But Yugi was cut off as someone roughly pushed past them. It was Ryou and he was crying.

-oOOo-

Short, I know… But I wanted an update! So why does Marik hate Ryou! And will they ever be friends! Well one of those questions will be answered next chapter! MWAHAHA!


End file.
